Savior Spy
by Aubrie1234
Summary: "You OWE me, England, for a few reasons. In fact, all of you do." "And why is that?" "I've saved thousands, if not millions, of lives from some maniacs, who have certainly targeted the world, especially your country, more than once. If it hadn't been for me, many of you would have a few more scars than you'd like."
1. Learning of Alex

Savior Spy

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Arthur glanced over to his phone, startled at the sudden ringing. He had been trying to get some work done when it had begun to ring. Briefly hoping it wasn't the frog, he answered.

"Arthur Kirkland speaking." he answered, "Who is this?"

"Tulip Jones, head of MI6." Arthur knew the agency well, having done some spy business with them. They also knew of his Nation status.

"Mrs. Jones, glad to see you're adjusting to your new position well. Why are you calling on me?"

"I have a favor to ask." Well now, this was a surprise.

"What sort of favor?"

"I need you to look after a boy who is in our care. His name is Alex Rider." This surprised Arthur even more.

"Why is he in your care?"

"His father and uncle were spies, but they, along with his mother and housekeeper, have been killed over the past 14 years. He was planning to have his friend's parents adopt him, but we are afraid that certain people may want to get revenge on him." The poor lad...

"I'll take care of him." Arthur nodded to himself, "I could probably get some of the other Nations to help me. However, just what does Alex look like and how old is he?"

"He turned 15 three months ago, shortly before his housekeeper was killed. His hair is similar to yours in color and messiness," Arthur snorted, a little indignant on that, "and he has brown eyes. However, _do not_ try to see him without clothes on unless he permits it."

"Why?" Arthur was a little confused.

"Let's just say that he has a few secrets of his own." Arthur frowned. If she was implying what he thought...

"He's been under the care of one of the SAS units since his housekeeper died, so they will bring him. Alex should be there by this afternoon, at 4."

"I have one more question." Arthur paused, "Is this something I want to pry into?"

"...Only if you find it necessary, though I don't recommend it."

"Alright." Arthur nodded, "I'll be expecting him."

"Make him feel welcome and at home, Arthur." Mrs. Jones warned, "You don't want another repeat of losing a colony, and I don't want him getting depressed. Neither does the unit caring for him." Arthur winced. Besides knowing his Nation status, they also knew of the treatment of his colonies.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Jones." Arthur assured, "I will make sure he is in the best care."

"And Arthur, be careful of what you say or do around him. Certain things bring up certain memories. I would suggesting keeping Gupta, Faraja, Yao, Jett, Francis, and Ivan away from him."

"Ivan and Francis are givens, but why Gupta, Yao, Jett, and Faraja?"

"Cairo is where his housekeeper was killed, he's had some bad experiences in Kenya and Australia, and there's a certain group from China who have a grudge against him. And don't mention the French Alps or Point Blanc." Arthur nodded, writing everything down on a blank sheet, surprised at why Alex had to stay away from Yao, "Also, it would be a good idea to not let him hear or see crocodiles. Also applies with snakes, especially snake heads, and scorpions. Scorpions are the worst to mention around him or let him see. Eagles are also not a good idea, but not as bad as the others."

"Anything else?" There was quite a bit of stuff to have Alex avoid.

"Space hotels," Arthur's eyebrows shot up at that, "nuclear weapons, specifically rockets and submarines, sharks, cloning, the cold, scuba diving, Air Force One, and spying. I believe that's everything."

"Why must he avoid all of this?" Mrs. Jones sighed on the other side of the line.

"As I have said, these bring up bad memories for Alex, so avoid them if you can. Goodbye, Arthur."

"Goodbye, Tulip." Arthur placed the phone down and looked down the list.

 _List of things Alex should not hear/see:_

 _Cairo (Gupta)_

 _Kenya (Faraja)_

 _Australia (Jett)_

 _? (group from China with grudge on him. Must ask Yao for more details)_

 _French Alps/Point Blanc (probably why Jones asked Alex not see Francis)_

 _Crocodiles_

 _Snakes (especially snake heads)_

 _Scorpions_

 _Eagles (must keep Alfred from mentioning them around Alex)_

 _Space hotels (maybe the Ark Angel project is what she meant? I wonder why)_

 _Nuclear weapons (rockets and submarines)_

 _Sharks (not really all that surprising, but still a bit strange)_

 _Cloning (I wonder why Alex doesn't like this)_

 _Cold (probably why Jones asked Alex not see Ivan)_

 _Scuba diving_

 _Air Force One (must keep Alfred from mentioning it if he's around Alex, again)_

 _Spying (coming from MI6, I'm not surprised Alex doesn't like it)_

Arthur sat back to look at his handiwork. Alex seemed like he would be quite the handful, but Arthur didn't want to call on anyone yet until he got used to Alex. He doubted if Alex even knew about him or the other Nations. However, with everything Mrs. Jones said, Arthur had the suspicion that Alex hadn't just been in MI6's care; they had used him for something, probably spying, and with the list, more than once (either that or he had gone on a strange mission).

He glanced to the side, spotting a picture frame at the edge of the desk. It was a small, old painting of when Arthur had gotten all of the colonies together once. It was the only picture to have Alfred, Jett, Leon, Matthew, and Advik all together. It reminded him of what he was being asked to do.

 _I_ will not _break my promise this time. I am going to take care of Alex and keep him safe. Maybe I can even help him with his past._ Arthur thought. He checked his little book that had his schedule, and it showed the rest of the week was free, unless Alfred and Francis decided to come over suddenly. Calling them and telling them to stay away may or may not increase the chance of them coming over, depending on if they took his warning seriously. Next week, though, had a World Meeting scheduled for Monday. Maybe he could ask one of his brothers to fill in for him, though he doubted they would agree. Turning back to his phone, he began dialing.

* * *

As soon as his cell phone began to ring, Alfred snatched it up and answered it.

"The hero is here!"

"Alfred, you git!" Alfred was surprised at Arthur calling him, "Are you planning to come over to my place any time from now until Monday?"

"Well, I was thinking of visiting you tomorrow-"

"DON'T." Arthur snapped, "A special friend of mine is coming over and he doesn't know about the Nations. I don't want you or Francis coming over and spooking him, understand?" Alfred frowned.

"Why not? We wouldn't mention the Nation thing anyway."

"Alfred." Arthur was seething now, he could tell, "The next time you come over here while my friend is over, I won't hesitate to kick you out of one of the second story windows." It was bad enough Arthur would kick him right out the door, but from one of the upstairs windows? He was serious about this, wasn't he?

"I'll tell Francis. We won't bother you. Where is your friend going to be for the meeting next week?"

"I suppose he's staying here, at my house. He doesn't really have another place to go."

"What about your cook-?"

"He'll be fine!" Alfred wasn't so sure, "He won't die from my cooking!"

"He isn't a Nation, so how could he survive?"

"MY COOKING ISN'T THAT BAD!" Alfred had to hold the phone away from his ear until Arthur calmed, "And if he doesn't like it, we can go out to eat."

"Is he one of your citizens?"

"Yes."

"Then he might just survive."

"WHY YOU-!" Alfred quickly ended the call before calling Francis.

* * *

"Nǐ hǎo, aru?"

"It's Arthur, Yao. I wanted to ask you something."

"Go right ahead."

"A friend of mine is coming over and there are certain things I can't mention to him. One is a certain Chinese group that has a grudge against him, but I can't remember the name. Do you know?"

"Well, there are many in China, but if I had to guess right off the bat, I would say the Big Circle."

"Ah. Thank you, Yao."

"Wait, aru!" Yao paused, "If your friend is on their bad side, then they won't stop until he is killed. Be careful, Arthur."

"...Thank you again, Yao. Goodbye."

"Zàijiàn, Arthur."

* * *

Arthur tapped his fingers on the desk, contemplating what Yao had said. Alex had made a dangerous enemy, that was for sure. And something about the snake heads was nagging at him. He remembered it was connected with something from Australia, so he called Jett next.

"'Ello?"

"Jett, it's Arthur."

"What do you want?"

"A friend of mine is coming over, and he doesn't like snake heads for some reason, and that made me think of something I heard about your place." There was a bit of silence on the other side of the line.

"...Bloody h**l, mate, if you're telling me what I think you're telling me, then your friend is in really deep trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Major world-wide trouble." Arthur paled, "Snakehead is the name of a gang that deals in world-wide illegal smuggling, from things as harmless as DVDs and CDs to human organs and slaves. They _will_ take those organs from people, whether the person is alive or dead, willing or unwilling to donate. They're like an international supermarket for everything bad. If your friend is involved with them somehow, then that's not good."

"W-what do you mean?" Arthur swallow thickly.

"Either your bloke used to work for them and ran away, or he was one of their 'donors'. Either way, Snakehead is going to come after him to either get him back or kill him. If they get that bloke, he stands a Buckley's chance. Keep your eye on him, Arthur."

"Thanks for your help, Jett."

"Best of luck to you and your friend, mate." The call then ended and Arthur shakily set down the phone. Alex was some sort of trouble magnet, he could tell already, but for the worst trouble. First the Big Circle, and now Snakehead. Maybe he shouldn't have accepted the offer so quickly...

* * *

 _ **Another story of mine! Faraja is Kenya, Advik is India, and Gupta is Egypt; Buckley's chance is Aussie slang for no chance. What do you think is going to happen once Alex arrives? Also, the 2P!s are going to appear later on, along with a few of Alex's enemies. I hope you like the story! READ & REVIEW!**_


	2. Arrival

Savior Spy

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Alex looked up at the house. It seemed old, yet in perfect shape. Also, out in the country. Perfect place to hide the youngest and most successful spy in the world. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see that Fox had gotten out of the car with him. The other three were still in Wolf's car.

"You have our numbers, so call us if you need us." he reminded Alex, "I still don't know why MI6 is still giving you all this h**l."

"Yes you do." Alex cracked a small, mirthless smile, "It's to keep me safe. I just wonder how this guy will take to handling me."

"If he was smart, he'd tie you up and lock you in the basement." Snake joked.

"Either that or he would hide from you." Eagle added. Fox tried to cover a small snort as Wolf growled.

"Just get back in, Fox, so we can go. And kid," Wolf matched Alex's gaze, "take care of yourself." This time, Alex's smile was joyful.

"You too, Wolfie." Wolf growled again as the other three laughed, trying to cover them up with coughs or their hands. Once Alex was at the porch, the men left. Alex hated to see them go, but knew they couldn't stay with him much longer. After all, they had missions to go on, even if Fox's were a bit more secretive that the others'. Alex turned back and walked up the steps. On the front of the door was an old iron knocker hanging from the mouth of a brass lion. Tentatively, Alex grasped the knocker. MI6 hadn't given him or K-Unit anything about the man except that he was 'older than he looked,' had giant eyebrows, and was a bit odd. Alex hoped the odd was not in the 'blow up the world' sense. The man wasn't even an MI6 agent (thankfully), but they were handing him over to the man without any hesitation? Alex's spy instincts were already coming up with strange ideas. To clear his head and get to the bottom of things, he used the knocker three times. The knocks seemed to echo slightly through the house.

Immediately, there were light footsteps and the door was opened inward by a man about his height. However, MI6 had been making an understatement about his eyebrows. The man had about five of them on each side, Alex counted, and they were the most defining features (though not attractive). The man had messy blond hair, like himself, and a green, military-like suit. However, besides the eyebrows, what caught his attention were the eyes.

They were an emerald green, but they were filled with an ancientness that told he had seem much and hurt long, sort of like Alex's own. The man looked into his eyes and flinched. He seemed to have caught the look Alex's eyes also held: haunted and broken, hurting and cold.

"A-ah, you must be Alex Rider." the man shook off his surprise and held out a hand, "I'm Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you." Alex slowly took the hand. Over his shoulder was a sack with his clothes. In his jacket, he had a gun holster, holding a Mamba pistol that MI6 specifically got for him in case of emergencies. They even gave him a special gun license that allowed him to carry it, though most people never knew about it. It was a bit unusual for a gun; it had a 15-round magazine with a single position feed, it could stay in a 'cocked and locked' state with the safety on, it had a machined hole near the front of the barrel instead of a bushing to help its accuracy, the barrel itself had a 12-groove 'button rifling' (which is said to increase muzzle velocity)... The only problem was that they were rumored to have poor workmanship. However, since this one was custom-made for Alex alone, he didn't have to worry. MI6 would have made sure it was the best quality he could get.

 _Never let him have a gun, my a**..._ the boy had thought when he had gotten the gun. Even K-Unit liked the gun; Eagle tried to steal it a few times, but he never did and was always pranked right back. There was never any evidence that Alex had pranked him, but Alex did. He was brought out of his thoughts by Arthur ushering him inside.

"You may expect me to wonder about you, and I am, but I'm not the type of person to pry." Arthur said as he locked to door back, "I know what it's like to keep secrets. I don't expect you to tell me at all while you're here, and I accept that. Just do what you usually do, Alex; I won't bother you." Alex was surprised a bit, but didn't show it. Arthur was being quite open about this, and Alex couldn't help but feel that he could trust the man. Somehow, that was the feeling he got, along with not being able to block out Arthur's words. It was almost as if he felt that Arthur was an amazing person. However, he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"...Thanks." Arthur nodded.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Glancing around, Alex nodded.

"Seeing as this is such a big place..." Arthur smiled.

"I know what you mean. No place in here is off limits, as I have nothing to hide." Again, Alex was surprised, "If I had anything hidden, you may just have gone looking for it. MI6 may have not said you were a spy, but from what they told me you needed to avoid, I pieced it together myself."

"..." Honestly, this time, Alex wasn't surprised, "...How do you know about them, anyway?"

"I worked with them a few times." Arthur sighed, "Things have changed, though. I know they aren't supposed to have morals, and yet, I'm glad that Mrs. Jones has some." Alex frowned.

"Why?"

"Blunt never had any, as I bet you knew. She, however, had some, and I'm happy that she joined. There may be black, white, and everything in between, but sometimes, there needs to be some white in such a black and gray world." Alex nodded, gaining his smile again.

"I think we're going to get along just fine, Arthur."

"Yes, well, follow me. First stop, the basement..."

* * *

Alex was surprised at the amount of books that were in the basement. Checking some, he also found them in a strange language he couldn't read.

"What are these?" Arthur looked up from where he was putting a few of the books back on the shelves.

"Magic." Alex's eyes narrowed.

"There's no such thing as magic." Arthur shook his head.

"You'd be surprised. Let's go, there's still some places you need to see."

* * *

They passed through the kitchen, the bathrooms, Arthur's bedroom, and a few of the other rooms. There was even a library with regular books and Arthur's office. As they did this, Alex found the room he wanted to sleep in, which was right beside Arthur's (unfortunately, Alex noted, he did this mainly to keep an eye on the man), where he left his stuff behind. After that, Arthur showed him the trapdoor to the attic.

"My room, my office, the basement, and the attic are the only places you can't go without my permission." Arthur said, "It's just that I have my own secrets, like I said, but I'll let you in if you ask. The attic is mainly because it can be a bit dangerous up there."

"Do you have any family?" Alex suddenly asked, surprising them both. He wondered why he asked that, but he knew he couldn't back out now.

"A little." Arthur motioned him to follow him, where they went to his office. He handed Alex the painting of five young boys.

"Those are my younger brothers. I have three older ones, but I don't really see much of them any more." Arthur sighed, "The one I see the most of is Alfred, the one with the short blond hair and blue eyes. The one beside him with the longer hair and violet eyes in Matthew, his twin. They may have different last names, but they're still twins and my brothers." Alex studied Matthew's violet eyes. He wondered why the boy had such eyes, since he had never seen any purple eyes before.

"Any parents?" Arthur shook his head.

"I don't remember. It was a long time ago." Alex nodded and gave back the picture, "And they're not really my brothers. Not by blood, at least." Alex glanced up at him to see him looking away sadly, clutching the picture to his chest, "I kind of found them one day, out in the world, all of them alone. Alfred and Matthew recognized each other at first sight, though, so that was lucky."

"They're all orphans?"

"In a way." Arthur shrugged, leaving Alex to ponder if there was another meaning behind it, "Francis, an older friend of mine, also helped to raise Alfred and Matthew. And Leon, the boy with the dark brown hair and eyes, is actually the little brother of Yao, another friend of mine."

"You didn't keep them?" Arthur shook his head.

"They're grown up now." Alex stared at him. Arthur was in no later than his early 20s and he was saying that these boys were _adults_?! Something was definitely going on here. He decided to change the subject.

"Who's Francis?" Arthur's face took on a more angry look at that.

"A _frenemy_ of mine. We fight all the time, usually physically. The frog..." Arthur began to mumble darkly about the man and Alex guessed he didn't want to meet Francis.

"How's your cooking?" Arthur immediately brightened and set the picture on the table.

"The others might tell you not to eat it, but I'll assure you, it's the best thing in the world!" Arthur began to drag him to the kitchen and Alex got the sudden feeling that he had asked a _very_ bad question...

* * *

Alex stared in disbelief as Arthur once again lit the pot of water on fire. He had lit the water on fire 6 times, had burned the scones 11, tried making pancakes which also went up in flames, and tried slicing ham. Which also spontaneously combusted. The only thing the man _could_ make was tea, and some good stuff, too.

"...You are a terrible cook..."

"Not you too!"

"Why don't we just order take-out?"

"NEVER!" Alex sweatdropped as he watched Arthur continue to try to cook before quietly getting out his cell phone. As the man shouted angrily at the pot of water, Alex dialed a number.

"Hey, guys? Yeah, it's me. Everything's fine, but I need a favor..."

* * *

"Thanks, Fox. You wouldn't believe Arthur's cooking skills." Fox glanced inside, hearing the shouts from the kitchen.

"I can guess." Alex shook his head.

"No, no you wouldn't He actually manages to burn water and ham. He somehow burned the water 6 times while on the stove and burned the ham while slicing it. _Slicing it_." Fox stared at Alex in disbelief.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Alex shrugged.

"He's hopeless in everything except tea. Makes a bloody good Earl Grey." Fox sighed.

"Just keep out of trouble. Again, call us if you need us." Alex nodded and closed the door on his friend, taking the two Chinese take-out boxes to the kitchen as Arthur's curses became even more colorful.

* * *

"Thank you, Alex, though you really didn't need to."

"I'd die if I ate any of your charcoal." Arthur nearly choked on his tea at Alex's words, where the teen smirked.

"Snarky much?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea." They had just finished eating and were now having tea together, though Alex's eyes always darted around. He was taking notes of escape-ways, of weapons (such as the lances and maces from the various suits of armor), and of everything else that he might need. He was just noting all of this in case he ever needed it.

"So, can I ask about your family, since you know about mine?" Alex shrugged.

"Depends on what you ask."

"Any siblings?" Alex shook his head, "Your family?"

"My parents, uncle, housekeeper, and godfather are dead." Arthur seemed a bit surprised at the mention that he had a godfather, but continued.

"MI6 told me, but may I ask how?"

"I can't tell you." Arthur nodded.

"Well, I suppose we should be getting to bed. Mind if I take your cup?" Alex silently handed it to him, "...I suppose this is goodnight."

"Night, Arthur." Alex stood.

"Night, Alex." Alex only gave him a nod as he left for his room. However, the boy stopped at the entrance-way to the hall, hiding behind one of the sides.

"Bollocks..." Arthur muttered, walking to the kitchen, "I've got to try harder to help that lad. And why didn't they mention his godfather? Unless it has something to do with his mission. No, I can't ask him. It's not my place..." Alex continued his way to his room, wondering why he was told almost nothing about Arthur and the man was told everything about him...

* * *

 _ **I hope you like this! First two chapters in 1 day! And the Mamba pistol is an actual gun from Africa. I got the info from Wikipedia, so look on there for some more info. From what I read, it seemed like a good gun for Alex. Also, it and the holster is going to appear in other stories; I've had that plot bunny for a**_ **long** _ **time. Also, I think that if Arthur wanted to learn more about Alex, he would have to be as open as he could. Even if it meant he would almost have to reveal his Nation status. Anyway, READ & REVIEW!**_


	3. Out on the Town

Savior Spy

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Alex woke up to the sound of the fire alarm and cursing so colorful it would make a sailor blush. He could guess what was going on, so he rolled out of bed and got dressed. By the time he had reached the kitchen, the fire alarm had stopped and on the table were what looked like nuggets of charcoal. Arthur was beaming, despite the disaster earlier, as Alex stared at the scones.

"...If you actually think I'm eating those, then you've got another thing coming." That deflated Arthur considerably.

"You're seriously not going to eat any food I make, are you?"

"I've heard of British food stereotypically tasting bad, but you take the cake. You're _definitely_ no cook whatsoever. I'm still not sure if you're trying to kill me with your cooking or not." Arthur hung his head with a resigned sigh.

"Where would you like to go for breakfast, then?"

"Well, maybe we could just walk around. I've been all over London, but I still can't make up my mind on what to eat. Also," Alex threw the charcoal away, "I need to get some clothes. I only brought the clothes off my back."

"I may not be the best person to go for fashion advice."

"I don't want bloody fashion, I want something to wear. It won't be comfortable if I wear this every day, now will it?"

"Right." Arthur nodded, "As soon as I clean up here we can go."

* * *

"I would have thought we would go to a café for breakfast, but an ice cream parlor?"

"After having to move in with me, you deserve it. Not a lot of people like me, you know. Or can stand me."

"Well, I can't really tell without you being around people."

"Touché." The two were out at an ice cream parlor near the London Eye, and they had a good view of thee area.

"...I don't think I've ever been on the Eye before." Alex suddenly admitted, where Arthur nearly choked on his ice cream. That was the second time Alex managed to do that to him in two days.

"What?!" Arthur gasped once he could breathe again, "Bloody h**l, you _need_ to ride it! It's an ace!" Alex looked up at the Ferris Wheel.

"No thanks." he said, "It would be the perfect place for danger." Arthur looked at the wheel as well.

"...Bollocks, you're right." he admitted grudgingly, "However, a single ride wouldn't be that long. We would be in and out in just a few minutes."

"Enough time for someone to stop the wheel and blow it up." Alex said quietly. Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly feeling like a frustrated Ludwig, though not as frustrated (thankfully).

"Alex, at least let yourself have some fun." Arthur said, "MI6 entrusted you to me, and it is my job to keep you safe. As long as I am with you, no one is going to hurt you."

"How do you know?" he asked. Arthur gave a small smile.

"I'm important in my own way." He nodded slightly to the left, where Alex glanced. He saw a man watching them closely, though it looked like he wasn't. Glancing around some more, he found other men and women doing the same. They were completely surrounded, which made Alex's spy instincts buzz. Arthur saw the boy tense up and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." he whispered so no one else would hear them, "I know all of them. They're here to keep an eye on me, in case something happens." It took a few moments for Alex to force himself to be calm. He took a deep breath.

"Alright." Alex said finally, "If that's true, then I guess we can go up in the Eye." Alex's eyes suddenly narrowed at him, "But don't think I trust you." Internally, Arthur winced. He had hoped Alex was a little more trusting than he seemed, but the man was wrong.

"Let's just go up. I'm not going to pull anything on you, I promise." Alex followed close behind, eyes on the move, searching for any danger.

* * *

Except for the fact Alex didn't trust him, It was an amazing ride. He guessed Alex had fun too, with the small smile that adorned the boy's face.

"Now, let's search for some clothes. You said you need some, right?" Alex nodded. As the walked, it was quiet between them.

"Why do you have so many plainclothes guards?" he suddenly asked.

"..." it was a few moments before Arthur could answer, "...I guess you could say I'm very important in the government."

"Uh huh."

"I know you don't believe me, and I don't expect you to. You have your own secrets you can't talk about, and I have mine. But really, I'm very important here and across the world."

"Like a diplomat?"

"Sort of. Every month, there are two meetings: One is between the diplomats of the strongest countries, which includes me; the other is a meetings of all the diplomats from every country in the world, which again includes me."

"The second one sounds like a UN meeting." Arthur smiled.

"In a way, it is. However, the meetings are held in different countries each month, for security reasons." Alex nodded, "This time, the meeting is here, in England, so I don't have to go far, like I usually do. It's also in a week, which means that next Monday, I'll have to leave you at home."

"How long are the meetings?" the boy asked.

"Well, the G8 Meeting, which is the smaller meeting, usually goes for a day. The World Meeting, which is the larger one and the one I'm going to next week, is going to take several days, actually. However, I only have to go Monday, since that's my day to present and the first day of the meeting."

"What about going the other days?" Arthur wasn't all that surprised at the boy's curiosity.

"I could go, but since I'm really not needed, I don't have to. Usually, I do go those extra days."

"But since you're taking care of me..." Alex left the question hanging.

"That will make the other diplomats suspicious and they may come over to see why." Arthur continued, "All of us, in our own way, are either friends, enemies, or something in between. I wanted to get to know you better before I made the decision of staying for the other meetings or even bringing you."

"You still have a week." Alex smirked, "And when you're gone, I can get to explore the house a little more thoroughly." Arthur smirked back.

"My, what a devious child you are!" they shared a laugh.

"Anyway, back to the topic of clothes..."

* * *

Alex hung up the new suits in his closet, along with some shirts and pants. Arthur had taken him to all the popular clothing stores and bought him whatever he wanted, no matter the price. It was kind of nice having a guardian who would buy him anything. However, he wasn't about to exploit Arthur; the man was being kind to him and trying to take care of him. He had his secrets, but he wasn't hiding anything. In fact, Alex guessed that he was keeping the secrets thinly veiled so that the boy could discover them.

 _Interesting game of hide and seek..._ Alex thought as he closed the closet, _Except for his food. He defied the laws of physics last night when he managed to burn the water. He even defied it several times when the water continued to catch fire. But, with his talk of the diplomats, I wouldn't mind meeting some of them. I wonder if Francis, Alfred, and Matthew are diplomats. Arthur did say he got to see Alfred often, and he seemed to know Francis very well._ The boy glanced at his cell phone, which he had set down on the nightstand beside the bed. K-Unit wanted him to call them every day to make sure he was okay (what they meant was make them feel better, Alex was sure). Anyway, he picked up the phone and dialed the unit.

"Hello?"

"Eagle, get away from the phone!"

"Make me!" Alex bet the man was sticking his tongue out at the other unit members as they tried to wrestle the phone away from him. Finally, Wolf got a hold of it.

"More madness, I presume?" Alex smirked as Wolf growled.

"You try living with Eagle for a few months. Anyway, how has your first day with that b***** been?"

"Fine, actually. Did Fox tell you what happened last night?"

"...We thought you guys were kidding." Alex shook his head.

"He tried making scones this morning, I think. They looked more like charcoal briquettes. But, because of that, we went out to get breakfast."

"What'd you get, Cub?" Wolf pushed Eagle out of the way afterwords.

"Ice cream, actually. After that, we went on a ride on the London Eye and went shopping."

"You sound like a girl." Snake snickered.

"Well, maybe I did. The guy's cooking does drive you up the wall." Alex then lowered his voice, "But he's keeping secrets. He's not hiding them, either. I get the feeling that he _wants_ me to find them out."

"What?" Fox said, "What have you gotten from him so far?"

"He's some sort of high-ranking diplomat or something. Every month there are two meetings he has to go to. The first is called the G8, and it holds the eight most powerful countries. The other is called the World Meeting, where it's like a UN meeting, but with all these different diplomats. He actually has to go to one Monday and they can last for days." Snake whistled.

"Sounds like he's setting you up." he said.

"That's what I'm thinking." Alex nodded, "He said that the meetings move from country to country and that this time it's being held here, in England, though I don't know where. Usually, he stays for the whole meeting, but since he's taking care of me, he's only going Monday. Also, if he doesn't go back the other days, the other diplomats might get suspicious and come here."

"And he doesn't want them to know about you." Wolf said.

"Exactly." Alex went on, "But I have an idea. I want him to keeping going to all the days of the meeting so I can search the house thoroughly; it's going to take more than one day to do that. He even _expects_ me to search the house, but I don't think he expects you guys."

"What's the plan?!" Eagle sounded giddy and Alex smirked.

"Follow him to the building where the meeting is and see if you can hack their computers. I want you to change the roster of speaking so that he's _absolutely_ last."

"Bloody h**l, you're devious!" Fox exclaimed.

"Arthur gave me a similar compliment. You think you can do this? Those firewalls will probably be pretty tight..."

"You're talking to K-Unit here." Alex could feel their grins, "If there's one thing we're good at, it's the impossible."

"Alright. And remember, the meeting is Monday and will probably start early, so get here earlier. Bye."

"Bye, Cub!" Alex was grinning so much it might have scared Arthur if he had seen it. He was still a kid, after all, and would _this_ be fun...

* * *

Because of Arthur's cooking skills, for the rest of the week, they continued either to eat out, order something, or eat what was left from what they ordered. Arthur, however, complained at the later two options.

"I feel like a bloody American..." Arthur grumbled as they ate some leftover pizza.

"Don't you mean an Italian?" Arthur rolled his eyes at Alex's smirk.

"Italians love pasta just about as much as they love pizza and girls." Alex nodded, a curious look on his face.

"Then wouldn't you be a British Italian with how much you love to cook?" Arthur sputtered, his face flushed in anger as Alex laid back, grinning. The boy had managed to keep doing that at least once a day. It was almost like he was as good as Francis at pushing the Briton's buttons.

"You are an evil boy."

"You know you love me!" Arthur growled in response.

"At least _I_ don't _insult_ my elders once a day."

"At least _I_ can _cook_." Again Arthur sputtered.

"If you could cook, they _why_ didn't you say so, you bloody wanker?!"

"I didn't see any reason why I needed to." Arthur's head hit the table with an irritated 'thunk'.

"...You are a prick."

"Lovely. I've been called worse."

"Ar**hole."

"A**face." Arthur's head shot up, eyes wide and angry.

"You _did not_ just go there!"

"I did." Alex nodded, content. This was the farthest he had gotten Arthur irritated so far. All of it was in good fun, of course, nothing ever came to blows. It was another reason he liked the older man. He could cuss him out as much as he liked and not get scolded for it (much). Arthur then grinned.

"You have just invited yourself to a cuss-out, you son of a b****."

"Bring it on, you bloody b*****."

* * *

The cuss-out lasted well into the night, to about 2 in the morning. Alex managed to cuss more than Arthur by using cuss words in other languages ("THAT DOESN'T COUNT, YOU F***ING WANKER!"). The boy was now dead asleep in his bed, courtesy of Arthur, who was trying to get himself awake with tea. It had been fun being able to cuss someone without any backlash like he would usually get (which were almost always from his fights with Francis). However, the meeting was today and he needed to get awake. Also, when he got home, he would have to scold Alex for doing that. Again. He didn't like having a boy so young ("I'M FIFTEEN, D*** IT!") being able to cuss so much, but at least the boy didn't do it in public.

Arthur yawned again, putting some more sugar in his tea. Usually, he didn't like having it so sweet, but he needed to be awake for the meeting. He would leave at 5 and the meeting would start at 8. That gave all the countries plenty of time to make it there (with the exception of some, who either had bad navigational skills or slept in; Alfred was both these things). Though, with how tired he felt, he may just need to get some coffee as well.

* * *

"D***, he looks like h**l."

"Cub probably made him pull an all-nighter. Snake, you ready to hack?"

"Everything is good to go."

"Eagle, keep your eyes on that son of a b****."

"On it."

"Fox, keep an eye out for tailers."

"Aren't you being a bit paranoid?"

"Not if this guy's as important as Cub implied."

"He's getting into his car!"

"Then let's start Operation: Foxhunt."

"Stupid name..."

"Shut up, Fox."

* * *

 _ **Third chapter! Aren't you pleased? And yes, I will get back to Little Lights of Hope soon enough, but for now...BWAHAHAHAHA!**_

 _ **Alex: She's gone mad.  
**_

 _ **Nations: *nod***_

 _ **Me: Wait, HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?!**_

 _ **Alex: Bloody door was unlocked. Again.**_

 _ **Me: *sigh* I need to fix that. Anyway, READ & REVIEW!**_

 _ **Nations & Alex: Yay...**_


	4. The Meeting

Savior Spy

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

As he waited for his coffee, Arthur thought about what he had learned of Alex so far. The boy was a bit snarky and loved to push his buttons, but could be quiet and a bit standoffish at times. Whenever Arthur had gone to check on him while he was in his room, Alex had moved quickly before opening the door for Arthur. He always said he was getting dressed, but the nation thought that only some of those were true. The boy may have been checking his room for bugs or making secret notes. With a spy, you could never tell; but, being a spy, you could get scars, and Arthur wondered what kind of scars Alex had gained. Not just mental, but physical, too. If he was to help the boy, he needed to know, whether Alex liked it or not (probably the latter).

Then his mind drifted to Alex's appearance and posture. The boy was always in proper posture, though he slouched sometimes, but he always made sure certain things were covered up or out of Arthur's sight, such as the back of the boy's left hand. The man was quite sure he had never seen the back of the hand, and Alex always wore a jacket or a long-sleeve shirt. And when he walked, it was with an unrivaled grace, his eyes always looking for danger. The eyes also held a haunting, cold, hurt look in them, like the boy had lost all hope long ago and broke. But, the boy wasn't completely shattered; he still held some defiance, some wildness that couldn't be controlled. In a way, it reminded Arthur of Alfred.

Alex had been hurt time and time again, probably was shaken pretty badly as well, but still kept going; however, he would never be the same. Alfred had been the same way. The younger nation would take anything thrown at him and stand right back up, and 9/11... It shook Alfred pretty badly, along with Katrina, but the man got right back up; however, he would never be the same after such attacks or the hurricane. Neither would the world after what happened on the day of the attacks...

Arthur was brought out of his musings as his cup was given to him. He paid for it and then continued on his way. At the corner of the street, while pausing for traffic, he glanced around slightly, feeling as though he was being watched; and the feeling wasn't caused by his bodyguards. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but he continued to keep an eye out for tails as he walked to the meeting building.

* * *

"Seems he's on to us. And do you see the amount of plainclothes men and women following him?!" Eagle said.

"Yeah, we see them. Cub was right in saying the guy was important." Fox turned around in his seat, "Anything yet, Snake?"

"The computer isn't picking up anything as secure as Cub described, but it can only scan a block, after all. Keep on that b******'s tail."

"Is anyone tailing us, though?" Wolf asked.

"No."

"I'm getting something really strong now." Snake glanced up from the computer and through the windshield, "It's coming from the huge political building over there."

"And that guy's climbing the steps." Eagle grinned, "Looks like we found the place."

"Think you can get past the security?" Wolf said, putting the van on the side of the road. To make it look more believable, Eagle was sent out to buy a few things from the store across the street. Snake whistled.

"D***, this is tight and looks really tough." he cracked his fingers, "But I'll try my best. Give me at least an hour or two and I might get past a few firewalls."

"Remember, all we need to do is switch Arthur's speaking time so he's last for this whole meeting." Fox reminded, "And while you're at it, print a list of all the diplomats. Cub might want to see it."

"Wonder how he's doing checking out the house..."

* * *

Alex shot up, glancing all around. He was in his room, in his bed, fully-clothed. The last thing he remembered was dozing off on one of Arthur's kitchen chairs. If Arthur had been out to kill him, he would have been dead.

 _Note to Self: Sleep only in your room, when the door is safely locked._ he noted in his head as he stood, checking the clock beside his bed. 6 A.M., right on the dot. He had slept for 4 hours, more or less. He looked to his phone. An old spy trick to check if anyone had been in your stuff is to put a strand of hair in between or on top of something. The phone was still closed and the strand was still there. Arthur, unless he was a really good spy, hadn't touched the phone. Flipping it open, he found that K-Unit had sent him a message an hour ago, saying they were beginning to tail Arthur, as the man just left. If he remembered correctly, the meeting started at 8 and would end at 5. He practically had the whole day to look around the house. But first, fresh clothes, a shower, and cleaning and checking his pistol and its holster. Never could be too careful; at least he knew there were no bugs in his room.

He stripped off his clothes, gently laying the jacket on the bed, before heading to bathroom. His room was in between Arthur's and the bathroom, and (conveniently) his room was connected to the bathroom. He didn't have to go out in the hall to get to the bathroom, and that was probably a good thing, if he ever went there without at least a shirt. MI6 may have already told Arthur about his scars or they may have not, but he wasn't about to let the man see them anyway.

As he showered, turning the cold water on to help him wake up, he thought about where to search first. He could check various rooms easily, but the ones he wasn't given permission to would be the challenge, especially the attic. If K-Unit some how managed to fail (which was nearly impossible, with their record), then the best place to start and have a chance to really look through would be the attic. It was also the only place he hadn't physically gone in.

Shutting the water off, he grabbed a towel and began to dry himself. As he passed by the large mirror, he paused. Looking at his reflection, he saw it grin, even though he hadn't.

 _'So, new caretaker, huh?'_ Alex's eyes narrowed as Julius' voice echoed in his head.

"He's not my caretaker, and I still have K-Unit, Tom, and the Pleasures." Alex argued, even though he knew it was useless. He argued with Julius in his head every time he stopped in front of a mirror, the mirror image somehow moving to act like the clone. It had started happening after Jack had been killed an no matter what Alex did, it never stopped. The mirror shrugged, turning away from him, showing the scars on his back.

 _'Don't you get it, though? They've all abandoned you because they've finally realized what a freak you are.'_ Julius sneered, _'The Pleasures and that little b****** you call a friend haven't seen you since K-Unit got you at the airport. And, what's better, they dropped you off at this b****'s house so they don't have to deal with you anymore. They're only doing your requests to get you off their back so you can forget about them and they can get back to work, never to see you again.'_ Alex grit his teeth.

"You don't know anything about them. Besides, you're dead, you can't hurt me anymore." Julius turned back to face him, the s***-eating grin still on his face. Alex wanted to wipe it off with a rabbit punch, but knew he couldn't. Arthur would know something was up when he came home to see his bathroom mirror shattered and Alex's fist cut and in bandages.

 _'That's what you think.'_ the clone purred, delighted in pushing Alex's buttons, _'Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words may never hurt me'? Well, that's utter bullc***. I've been harassing you for nearly half-a-year now, and even beyond that! Face it, Rider, you're never getting rid of me!'_ Alex clenched a fist, but didn't punch, _'Besides, I'm stuck in your head. And, since you know everything about your friends, I do too. As long as you live, I'll always be here.'_ Alex threw the towel at the mirror and rushed out, stalking to the dresser and pulling out underwear and going to the closet to grab fresh clothes.

"Screw him! I'd really like to send him up sometime, see how he likes my slag!" Alex snarled under his breath, "Mess with me all he likes, he's never getting anywhere!" He then paused, looking at his jacket on the bed. Slowly, he walked over and held it up. It was the last piece of clothing Jack ever bought him, so it was special, as all the other pieces kept getting ripped, beat up, burned, etc. He slid it on slowly, thinking that he shouldn't be so mad. The Julius of his mind was a pain in the ar**, but he wasn't real; he was a figment of Alex's imagination. But then why did he keep coming back?

 _'To keep your life a living h***!'_ Alex whipped around, but nothing was there. Imaginary Julius sometimes stuck around a little after the meetings in the mirror. Alex tended to ignore him more when they weren't meeting face-to-face. Rubbing his face, trying to ease the anger that had built up, the boy left the room, ignoring all the jibes thrown at him from his mind until all was silent.

* * *

When Arthur arrived, he wasn't surprised to see Ludwig already there, Feli sleeping in one of the meeting room chairs.

"When did you arrive?"

"A few minutes ago. Since I knew he would probably sleep in and forget the meeting, I dragged him along. You?"

"Just now." Ludwig eyed the coffee he held suspiciously, "I was up all night with a friend of mine."

"The same friend I've heard about?" Now this made Arthur's eyes narrow.

"Who told you?" Ludwig shrugged.

"Francis and Alfred, mainly. They only mentioned it and I think Kiku has heard from Yao about it." Arthur sighed.

"It's nothing, he's only staying for a while." Ludwig nodded.

"From what they said, I didn't expect you would be here, that one of your brothers would substitute." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Sod off! He's not a child." Ludwig crossed his arms.

"I could tell from what I've heard. Does he truly have some major enemies?"

"Honestly, I don't know. There are quite a few things he's afraid of or doesn't like, and a certain gang from China is one of them. I don't really know the backstory to any of them, though." All was quiet between them as other nations began to appear, some of them giving Arthur curious looks. He could guess those were the ones who had heard the gossip. Though, if it ever got to Elizabeta... Oh, he'd never hear the end of it! Why was having a friend over causing such a row?

"Hey, Iggy!" Alfred wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "How's your friend? Has he left yet?"

"It's England, you git!" Arthur roared and freed himself, "Anyway, my friend hasn't left yet. How are you even here, though? You're either late or sleep in." Alfred glared playfully.

"Artie, I'm never late!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Of course you are." he humored the younger country. Suddenly, they were joined by a country with similar looks to Alfred and carrying a polar bear.

"Mattie!" The other nation was victim to Alfred's arm-hug this time, "How have you been, bro?"

"Fine, I just need to tell you guys something!" Alfred let the man go, allowing him to breathe.

"What's the news, lad?"

"Weren't you supposed to be talking today, Arthur?"

"Yes, why?" Mattie gestured for them to follow, where they came to the newly-printed list of countries. It laid on the table and listed the nations in order of when they were to talk. Canada opened it and pointed right to the very bottom.

"For some reason, you're the very last for this entire meeting." Arthur stared for a few seconds, grew red in the face, then sighed as the color left.

"That d*** ar**hole..." he growled, but then smiled, "He really gobsmacked me this time."

"You mean your friend did this?" Alfred pointed to the list.

"With some help from his own friends, I think so."

"Well, once the list is printed out, we can't change it." Mattie sighed. Alfred, however, was curious.

"I wonder how he did this. Just to get past the firewalls would take a lot of work and some advanced tech. But why would he want you to stay longer?"

"He's pretty curious and wants to search the house while I'm out, and he knows the best way to do that is to have me here all week." Arthur sighed again, "Lad's too bloody curious and smart for his own good!"

"I wonder what he's doing right now..."

* * *

"This is the list?" Alex examined the very long piece of paper. Shortly after his shower, K-Unit had arrived and they were now sitting in the living room, Eagle walking around and trying to touch stuff.

"Yep." Snake nodded, "It was a h*** of a time trying to get through the firewalls, but I managed to get both this list and change the b******'s speaking time." Alex smiled with a nod.

"Alright, first up: Francis Bonnefoy. Diplomat for France. Acts like a pervert and loves to touch both sexes. Keep away from him at all costs, especially if you value your virginity. Keep away from Arthur especially, they fight all the time and like there's no tomorrow. However, very good at advice on love. Member of the Allies." Alex's eyebrows rose at this and glanced up at K-Unit, where Fox shrugged.

"It has the name of the person, what country they represent, and some notes about them. Trust me, we were as surprised as you were when we glanced at this thing." Alex looked back at the list and continued.

"Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. Diplomats for Italy (Feli for North, Lovi for South). Feli loves the arts and pasta, but easily cries. Also makes friends much better than his brother and tends to sleep naked and be clueless much of the time. Lovi can curse up a storm and hates everyone, or so he says. Older twin and acts high and mighty, but can get easily scared, like his brother. Both are very fast runners when they're running away from something. Feli likes Ludwig, but Lovi hates him, along with Antonio. He hates those two especially. Members of the Axis."

"Feli sounds like someone Eagle would get along with well." Fox joked, "Seems like they have the same personality, even though Eagle would probably scare the guy half to death!"

"Hey!" The two then got into a fight.

"I wonder why they represent the two different parts of Italy instead of having one represent all of the country, like Francis or Arthur do." Wolf asked.

"I'd like to know why it labels them either members of the Axis or Allies, like in WWII." Snake said. Alex shrugged.

"Maybe we can find out if we keep reading." For the rest of the day, they continued to read about the profiles of the diplomats, some stranger than others, such as Natalya and Ivan.

* * *

 _ **Hey, next chapter out at last! Anyway, here are what some of the British terms mean:**_

 _ **Gobsmacked – Amazed.**_

 _ **Row – Argument.**_

 _ **Send-up – To make fun of someone or it's their take-off/something they do well (I think). Of course, Alex is using the first definition.**_

 _ **Slag – To bad mouth someone, usually to their face.**_

 _ **Sod – Basically, similar to F**k/B*****d (I think). Usually used as a better way to swear.**_

 _ **Also, in my fics, Canada/Mattie will be noticed much of the time, but won't be noticed sometimes (no where near as much as the anime). Kind of like an 80/20 ratio.**_

 _ **I hope you like it, so READ & REVIEW!**_


	5. Investigating

Savior Spy

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

After they had looked over the list (which had taken about 2 hours), Alex had them hold on to it, so Arthur wouldn't find it. He would call them again if he needed any more help, but for now, they were free to do as they wished.

"You _sure_ you don't need us, Cub?" Eagle asked, hoping the boy would change his mind. Alex, however, was firm.

"Positive, Eagle." Alex pushed him out the door, where the rest of K-Unit followed. He knew that if he didn't, they would stay much longer, and he only had a few hours left, which he wanted to use for his own purposes.

"Again-"

"I know, guys. I'm not a child."

"Sometimes I wish you were." Alex caught the mutter, though it was very quiet.

"So do I, so do I." he closed the door on them and sighed, leaning against it. It was rare now that he considered anyone, even people his own age, friends. Tom and Sabina were friends, he knew, and K-Unit was as well. As for James and Paul, he wasn't sure what to make of them. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time, but they had treated him as a friend and as a person. He guessed he could consider them friends as well, maybe. It had been a while since he saw them...

As for K-Unit, he considered them friends because they had cared for him and didn't bully him anymore, especially after they learned his secrets. In fact, they were like a little family to him. Eagle and Snake were the uncles, Wolf was the tough father, and Fox...he was closer to Fox than the others, as he was a fellow spy and could sort-of relate to what Alex went through. So maybe Fox was like a brother? Any way you see it, they quickly became a family to him, but now he was forced to live with a person he didn't know but made him feel right at home again. It was strange, to say the least.

He didn't consider Arthur a friend, and yet, he felt as if he should. The man made him feel like he should listen to him, hang on to his every word, and that he was closer to him than anyone else. Alex knew it wasn't true, but his feelings told him otherwise. Confusing, to put it lightly. Pushing away from the door, he shook his head. He could think about his relationships later; right now, he had to search for Arthur's secrets. First stop: Arthur's study.

Making a quick look into his room, he grabbed some paper clips then continued on his way. Bending down to the keyhole, he bent and inserted two clips. Not exactly a lockpicker, he tried his best to pick the lock. Lucky for him, the door popped open after some tinkering. However, it seemed too easy, so he was on edge as he slowly stepped into the room. From his jacket pockets, he took out his gloves and replaced the space with the paper clips. Putting on the gloves, he made a quick search of Arthur's desk.

 _Seems he didn't want to make it_ too _easy._ Alex thought as he found that all the drawers were locked. He easily picked the locks, which were easier than the door's. Sifting through them, he found various documents, quite a few of them from the Prime Minister himself and even the Queen. Most were business, but several were personal, making the boy wonder how high up Arthur really was if he was as good a friend to the Queen and Prime Minister as these showed.

Putting everything back in place and closing the drawers (which automatically locked, showing that they were more technological than they looked), he examined the small painting. The five boys and Arthur were in the picture, and they looked happy, and yet...Most of their smiles looked fake. Only Arthur's and Alfred's looked real, so he wondered, why would Arthur have a picture of all of them together if four out of the five didn't seem to like him? Well, he did say it was the only picture he had of the five together.

 _But why didn't they like him?_ Alex turned over the frame, examining it to see how it could be opened. If he saw the full picture, then maybe he could see the artist's name and the year. It occurred to him that Arthur may be older than he looked, which was why he looked so young despite the boys being grown. But he looked almost exactly the same as he had in the picture. So, had he somehow discovered the fountain of youth?

 _Strange things call for stranger thoughts._ Alex mused as he moved the clasps keeping the back in place. Once removed, he placed it on the desk, reading the words on the back of the painting. It seemed a man (Italian, maybe?) named Feliciano Vargas had painted the picture, but the date...

"Impossible..." His 'Fountain of Youth' theory now seemed much more plausible, " _1771_. It can't be right, the dashes must have faded. Or this man must be immortal, along with those kids. But if they were immortal, why are they grown up? Unless he was lying." Alex chuckled without mirth, "I expect that from someone with connections to MI6." He put the back over the hole again and fixed the clasps, setting the frame back where it had been. He opened the door, locked it, and then exited and closed it. Arthur would never know.

He glanced up at one of the numerous clocks around the house. 10:55. At 11 to 12 is when they would have lunch, and Arthur might call. Best place to look next, in this case, was the basement. Alex still didn't believe Arthur was magical, but with the picture in mind, anything could be possible.

* * *

"So, what's your friend like?" Arthur looked up to see Alfred there, along with a curious Francis. He had just found a nice seat in the lunchroom after grabbing some tea. His tiredness still lingered, however.

"Sod off, you gits." He took a sip of tea, "Leave him alone, why don't you?"

"Well, _Angleterre_ , if he is smart enough to change your speaking turn, I say he is very interesting!" Arthur glared.

"Go away, frog! I don't want him meeting _you_ , of all people!"

"Well now, what is that?" Francis grabbed at something sticking out of Arthur's pocket. Arthur tried to beat the Frenchman so he wouldn't get the paper, but Francis tossed it to Alfred, who kept it out of Arthur's reach.

"GIVE THAT BACK! It's no toy, you b*****ds!" Arthur roared, trying (and failing) to get the paper back. It was at that point the other two-thirds of the BTT arrived, Antonio grabbing the paper from Alfred.

"What's this, _amigos_?" Arthur leapt at him, clawing at the paper. Gilbert grabbed it next and jumped away, cackling. The Briton was lucky it was folded, otherwise they would have read it by now.

"What's so wrong about reading a simple piece of paper? Is it a love letter? Kesesesese!" Arthur flushed and stiffly stuck out his hand.

"Give it here, Gilbert, or Captain Kirkland will make an appearance once again." Francis and Antonio paled, knowing the pirate side of Arthur all too well.

" _Prusse_ , give it to him or we will all be killed!"

" _Francia_ is right!" Not really wanting to be mauled by a pirate but not wanting to give Arthur the paper, either, Gilbert tossed it away. Arthur darted after it, finally getting it back.

"Man, you got your britches in a twist over a piece of paper? What's with you, old man?" Arthur gave them all a vicious glare.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." he hissed, gripping it tightly before stomping away. That had been much too close. If they had opened it, they would have see the list he had made about what Alex needed to avoid. Seeing it, they might have taken advantage of the boy. Alfred was a definite no, but knowing Francis and Gilbert, you could never know for sure. Antonio wouldn't use it purposefully against Alex, but still! The boy was his responsibility, and he didn't want them knowing about Alex, not just yet.

"So." Arthur jumped in surprise, but eased up when he saw it was only Lukas and Anghel.

"What do you want, wankers?" Anghel only raised an eyebrow.

"Easy, Arthur." he said, patting his friend's shoulder, "Word's been spreading around that you have a human friend over who has enemies. Since we're your closest friends, could you tell us?"

"No." Arthur shrugged off Anghel's hand, "I can't tell you because...well, he's my responsibility."

"What do you mean?" Lukas asked, a hint of surprise on his face. Arthur sighed and motioned for them to sit with him at a new table he found, free of other nations. He leaned close to them though, just in case. They did so as well, seeing he wanted to keep this a secret.

"He's an orphan." Arthur explained, "The people who took care of him had to give him to me because of a government issue."

"Gays?" Anghel asked. Arthur shook his head.

"No, not that. But anyway, they gave me this." he showed them the folded paper, "It's a list of things he needs to avoid, both in hearing and sight."

"Is it possible that we could see it?" Lukas said. Arthur glanced around at the other nations.

"No." he tucked the paper back into his pocket, "You can't come over, either. I don't want anyone else seeing him until he gets used to me, until we get to know and used to each other. He also doesn't believe in magic, so I don't think you'd get along well."

"What's he like?" Anghel steepled his fingers.

"He's..." Arthur thought, "Curious, mysterious, smart, sassy, and it seems like he has an underlying hurt to him."

"How was he hurt?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but I'm guessing some of the things on the list have scarred him."

"Scarred? Not scared?" Lukas asked, holding his head up by a hand.

"Both. I'm sure he's been both mentally and physically scarred and I think he's been scared to have friends." This made their eyes widen in surprise.

"Why would he be scared to have friends?" Arthur shook his head.

"I think something happened to one of his friends, maybe they were killed, and it scared him so badly that he didn't want to make any more friends in fear of losing them." All was quiet between the three for a while.

"...Then I guess you're making the right decision." Anghel sighed, putting his hands down. Lukas nodded, putting his own hand down as well.

"We won't go over to your house." he said, "But if you ever need our help, such as keeping an eye on Alex, just give us a call." Arthur nodded back and shook their hands.

"Thank you. I wanted to talk with people I trust about this so it wouldn't leak out." he said, "I don't want him getting hurt worse than he already is."

"Is there any chance we could see him, though?" Anghel asked, hopeful.

"Possibly." Arthur smiled softly with a tinge of sadness, "I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I think Alex needs to learn about the countries. I think that once he knows about us and we know about him, we can help each other." the British man sighed, "I only hope that he lets his walls down enough to let us in."

"Good luck then." Lunch was soon over after that and they returned to the conference, thought of Alex heavy on their minds.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 5 IS NOW HERE OF SAVIOR SPY! Next chapter is when Alex investigates the basement and the meeting finishes. Trust me when I say Alex isn't going to be a nonbeliever for much longer... Also, though I really wouldn't call Alex sassy, he**_ **is** _ **good at burning others from time to time, especially Arthur. The syringe scene in Scorpia give you any hint?**_

 _ **Anyway, R & R, readers!**_


	6. Secrets and Magic Revealed

Savior Spy

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Alex glanced around. The basement was still as dusty and deserted as the first time he had entered. He eased himself downward, unaware of the many magical gazes looking at him.

"Magic my ar**." he muttered, pulling at a book. Flipping through it, all he saw was gibberish, "How can he even say he's magical when this isn't even in a known language?" He put the book back, and as he did, the hair on the back of his neck spiked, like someone was watching him. Whipping around, he was surprised when a red liquid was splashed into his face, getting in his eyes, mouth, and nose. He backed into the shelf, coughing and trying to rub the stuff out of his eyes, the spy side of him hoping it wasn't poison.

"Do you think it worked?" suddenly sounded a squeaky voice.

"It should!" huffed another, "It's Arthur's permanent version!"

"And if he went wrong?"

"Then this kid might be blind for the rest of his life."

"BUNNY!" scolded a third voice. Blinking open his eyes, he was surprised to see a fairy, a flying green bunny carrying a flask, and a unicorn in front of him.

"His eyes are open!" The fairy flew close to him. She had the squeaky voice.

"...I _must_ be going crazy." Alex said, "There is no way this can be happening."

"Oh come on, not you too!" the flying bunny cried. He had the second voice, which left the unicorn with the third. It rolled its eyes and sighed.

"Sorry about this." she said, "I'm Uni, the fairy's Tink, short for Tinkerbelle, and the bunny is Flying Mint Bunny, called FMB or Bunny for short. We're some of Arthur's magical friends. Usually, people don't see or hear us unless they're magical or have a childish imagination. Bunny brought out one of Arthur's potions and was planning to pour it over your head so you could see and hear us." Alex's glaring gaze fixed on the bunny, who gave a sheepish laugh.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way!" he shook his head, flying to put the flask away, "It's just that Arthur seemed a bit more depressed than usual when you said you didn't believe in magic. He gets it from everyone, but you hit him hard, so I decided to fix that by having you see us and learn about magic!"

"He's right!" said Tink, "The potion doesn't give you magic powers, but it does let you see and hear us, and read the ancient magic writing." She pointed to the other shelves, and Alex was surprised he could read them. Rarely did anything surprise him anymore.

"...So, everything in myths and fairytales is real, and I am stuck with this ability for the rest of my life?"

"Yeah." Uni nodded. Alex rubbed his face tiredly.

"Great, just great..." he glanced at them, "Do you...mind telling more about Arthur, then?" _Maybe after I ease them up a bit, I can get a few secrets from them about Arthur._

"Only a little." Tink twirled in the air, "You'll have to figure out the rest for yourself."

Deal." he shook her tiny hand, "So, how is he magical?"

"He was born that way."

"How did you meet him?"

"Tink and I became friends with him, but Bunny..." The flying furball sighed.

"I used to be Arthur's pet rabbit, and I let him practice magic on me. One time, this is what happened," he gestured to his body, "And no one else except him and his friends can see me."

"Does he have other magical friends?"

"Plenty."

"No, I mean magic humans."

"A few; his friends Lukas and Anghel, and then his four brothers, Alroy, Sean, William, and Alistair. Arthur's second youngest, just a few years older than Alroy. Alistair's oldest, and it goes in order from there, just backwards of what I said." Uni explained. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Lot of As, ain't it?"

"Don't tell me you're going American on us!" Tink wailed, where the other two rolled their eyes.

"You're using your words like an American." Bunny explained, "And what do you mean, a lot of As?"

"In all of their names, including Arthur's, there is at least one A."

"...He's right!" Uni gasped after thinking about it.

"Observant, aren't you?" Bunny narrowed his eyes. _Uh oh. I might have to be a bit more cautious with him_ , "And you were snooping through his office, too. Who exactly _are_ you?" _Aaaaand there goes keeping it a secret._ Alex hardened his face into a mask, making the three flinch and back away slightly.

"I'm no one." Alex ducked under Bunny and Tink and left the basement. That had only taken 10 minutes, so he still had some time to check out Arthur's room.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" _That rabbit is either dumb or more stubborn than a mule._

"What do _you_ want?" Alex snapped, stopping to set FMB catch up.

"You're hiding something, and you're snooping around like Arthur is your captor!" FMB poked him in the chest several times, "Why are you spying on him when he's taken you in?"

" _Taken me in_?" Alex gave a bitter laugh, making FMB hide behind a nearby vase in fear, "I had no choice in coming here! If I had my way, I wouldn't even be trying to search around!"

"You admit it!" squeaked the frightened bunny. Alex shook his head at the creature (who was still hiding behind the vase) and continued on his way to Arthur's room. The magical creatures would be a problem, but he had the feeling that Arthur wouldn't be surprised about any of this. He then continued on his way to Arthur's room, feeling the many eyes of magical creatures following him. It set off his spy instincts, and he knew this would take some getting used to.

* * *

Arthur paused in his writing. He had been writing down notes as Vash talked, and a feeling had washed over him. A feeling that said something was wrong at his home. Glancing at his watch, he frowned. He was still required to stay for another hour or two. It had also been one of their most productive meetings ever, so he didn't want to ruin it. And yet... He closed his eyes, letting his mind drift to where it could magically connect with his magical friends at home.

 _What's going on?_ he asked Uni.

 _'Alex.'_ she sighed, _'He's been snooping around, as Tink said, and Bunny splashed your Magic-Maker potion on him.'_ Arthur was tempted to facepalm.

 _Is he okay?_

 _'Yeah, but he can see magic now.'_ Mentally, Arthur facepalmed.

 _I am going to talk with Bunny about this. What harm does he think Alex is capable of?_

 _'He's scary. And distant. And cold.'_ That did fit the boy somewhat. Alex had been two of those to himself, but never scary. He wondered if he would discover the scary part soon enough.

 _Anyway, if he's snooping around, just keep an eye on him. I_ did _want him to figure some things out about me on his own._

 _'Even your room and the attic?'_

 _Yes, even there. Now I must get back to the meeting. Thank you, Uni._ When he returned to his senses and opened his eyes, he facepalmed. Everything had erupted into chaos once again. Arthur knew it had been too good to be true.

* * *

He traced his gloved finger over the door. Unlike the others in the house, this one had a beautiful design, making it stand out.

 _He would be killed if someone got into the house while he was asleep._ Alex thought with a grimace. After his short stop at the door, he picked the lock and looked inside. If he didn't know any better, he would say that Arthur was a stereotypical British man. The Union Jack was everywhere in the room, especially on the bed. Besides the bed, there was another desk, a few lamps, a bookshelf, a window, and a closet. With a quick check through the drawers and under the bed, he found nothing. He then turned his attention to the closet.

Turning the knob, he found it locked, and a few seconds he had it open. What he found inside nearly made him gasp. It was a walk-in closet, bigger than any he had ever seen. With the size, he now wondered if it circled around the second floor, it was so large. It was also like walking back in time.

Near the door were recent clothes, but as he walked farther in, he found older ones. They went back to the 90s, 80s, 70s, 60s... Every few feet it was like he went back a decade. Soon enough, he came across a section at the far, far back of the closet with special suits in glass cases. There were only three, but they made him stop and stare.

One looked like a punk outfit, complete with Union Jack-themed guitar. Inside the case, all over, were pictures of Arthur in the outfit. Again, it looked as if he hadn't aged a day since. The other suits were a flamboyant pirate outfit with a cutlass and a British War of Independence uniform with a musket and a bayonet. Instead of pictures, there were paintings inside the cases. The War one especially had a lot of paintings of Arthur together with one man, who looked eerily similar to one of the children in the other painting.

Alfred.

Looking to the others, he saw at least one thing from Alfred in each of the other cases as well. There was a small, silky dress-like thing beside the pirate outfit, and a picture in the punk case. It was old, but had Alfred and Arthur making peace signs. Glancing back to the War case, he noted that Alfred hadn't been wearing glasses in the Pirate or War cases, but had in the Punk case. That possibly meant that each of the cases not only represented a part of Arthur's life, but also Alfred's.

He walked back to the Pirate case and took a closer look. Inside, of course, was the suit, the cutlass, and the dress, but around them were old maps and paintings. The largest was high in the left corner of the case. It was Arthur in the pirate outfit, sitting in a poofy, luscious chair, and a young boy was in his lap, wearing the same dress that was on display. The eyes and hair were the same as the boy in the painting in Arthur's office, especially the gravity-defying curl. Arthur seemed intimidating, but had a smile on his face, as did the young boy, which Alex supposed was Alfred.

He then examined the War case. This one had the most paintings holding both Arthur and Alfred. However, instead of being happy-looking, these held an air of sentimentality and hurt. In these, he could see Arthur _still_ hadn't changed, but Alfred was much older. What caught his eye the most was not the paintings, though. It was the curtains hanging from the sides, ready to cover the case at any time.

 _I'm guessing this represents when Alfred left Arthur, and it must hurt him still._ Alex thought, turning his attention to the Punk case. This one held pictures instead of paintings, and they were from various places, all with Arthur in them. There were even newspaper clippings and letters. Alex thought he spotted one to Arthur from the Beatles! In these, Alfred was only a little older, but wore glasses.

 _There's a big gap between the War of Independence and the 1900s, though. How did Alfred barely change in that time? And how are either of them even_ alive _?! Unless..._ Taking a step back, he was surprised to hear a click and lights began to shine from under the cases, illuminating the plaques that he hadn't seen before. Glancing down, Alex saw that he had stepped on a small button that blended in with the floor. Alex gazed at the plaques and softly read them aloud, confirming his growing suspicions.

"Discovering America, My Little Brother... America's War for Independence, or My Great Loss... The British Invasion and Reconciliations With My Little Brother..." Alex shook his head, "It should be impossible, but it makes perfect sense from what I've seen."

"What are you thinking, then?" Alex turned, unsurprised. Arthur was standing there, arms crossed with a blank face. It was hard to tell what the man was thinking, but Alex knew there was no way he would be able to talk his way out of this one.

"Your secret. You're Great Britain, aren't you?" Arthur smiled.

"I prefer England, but yes. I am the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. As you can tell," Arthur stepped on the button with practiced ease, turning off the lights, "the boy you've seen in those paintings and pictures is the United States of America, or just America for short. The other three you saw before are Australia, Canada, and India. My frenemy is-"

" _République française_ , the French Republic, or France." Arthur wasn't surprised.

"I wondered if you knew other languages, being a spy and all." For some reason, Alex felt a sting at those words.

"I didn't _want_ to be a spy." he responded weakly. Arthur made his way over to Alex, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I can tell. You look older than any boy your age should be. Here, let's go back to by room. I'll answer all your questions there." Alex nodded and complied, knowing that he could trust Arthur, that his feelings on the man were right. He knew Arthur wouldn't betray him not only from knowing the man, even in such a short time, but because he trusted his country not to betray him.

* * *

 _ **Notes for the story:**_

 _ **The British call the Revolutionary War the War for Independence and Independence Day Freedom Day (I think. Tell me if I'm wrong).**_

 _ **And the closet is my idea. Why don't the countries have a walk-in closet that holds all of their old clothes? Though the more recent countries will have smaller closets than the older ones.**_

 _ **At last, the next chapter! And Alex will learn about Arthur in the next chapter, along with his feelings for Alfred (there may be hints of USUK). The next day of the meeting will also happen and the 2P!s make their first appearance! At least, I hope I can fit all of that into one chapter.**_

 _ **Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!**_


	7. Country Explanations

Savior Spy

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"Tea?"

"Thanks." Alex took a sip, "What I want to know is why and how." Arthur nodded.

"Yes, but just where do I begin?" The two were sitting on Arthur's bed, the magical creatures around them.

"How about why there's a personification of a country."

"Ah, that I can answer, at least somewhat. Every continent has a personification, which branched out from there into empires and then into countries. Britannia was my mother, Gaul was Francis' father, and so on. No one really knows why there are personifications, but if our country is hurt, we're also hurt. It's especially bad with our capitals, since they're our hearts." Something flashed in Alex's eyes, but it went by too quick for Arthur to get a good look. He continued, "And as long as our people believe we're still a country, we'll survive."

"Even if you're killed?" Arthur blinked.

"Well, I don't know about that, exactly. None of us have been killed, not even Feliks, even though his country was lost several times. He's Poland, by the way." Alex nodded.

"What happened to the continents and empires?" Arthur sighed sadly.

"The empires died once people didn't think they existed anymore. No one exactly knows what happened to the continents or Native North America."

"Native North America?"

"He's the father to Matthew, Camila, the Caribbean, and Alfred. Camila's Mexico, if you wanted to know. As I was saying, many think Native North America died, but some of us aren't sure."

"Why don't you know?" Arthur shrugged.

"Usually when one country is lost to another, like how Spain killed Native South America, it's recorded. But Native North America is different, mainly because only his children ever saw him, and they don't remember him much at all. However, personally, I think he's quite strong."

"Why?" Arthur closed his eyes.

"He had to fight off disease, the English, French, Spanish, even the people that colonized him. I think he's still alive because of that strength, and that's also probably why Alfred, Matthew, and the other North American countries have such great strength. Anyway, Yao and Francis are the only ones who really remember the Ancients, as we call them, and Yao even saw the Continents once or twice. He's the oldest out of all the countries and Francis is a close second."

"Yao?"

"China." Alex nodded in understanding.

"So, you've known Francis since childhood?" Arthur nodded, a scowl crossing his face.

"Yes. Even back then, we didn't get along. It was solidified during our wars against each other."

"Back to the Ancients, though. They died not from war, but because their people didn't believe in them anymore?" Arthur nodded, "So that still means you could be killed."

"Yes, but we've survived quite a bit. Gilbert is still alive and kicking, after all."

"Gilbert?"

"He represents Prussia, which died out years ago. Yet, he somehow still lives. That gives new light to our theories on the Ancients, about after they lost their status as countries. Many now think that after they did, they were killed by mortal means. But unless someone tries to kill Gilbert, which no one would approve of, not even Ludwig, we can't prove the theory."

"Ludwig would be Germany, then? It's a German name." Arthur nodded with a smile.

"Yes, you catch on quick. He and Gilbert are brothers, actually."

"Well, when will I get to meet the other countries face-to-face?" Arthur frowned and was silent, so the magical creatures decided to speak up.

"When Arthur took you into his care, he promised Jones that he would keep you away from some countries, including Alfred and Yao." Uni explained. Alex frowned this time.

"Just because I had bad experiences there doesn't mean I can't talk to the countries themselves." Arthur shook his head.

"I wouldn't be able to do it anyway, as some countries aren't...polite. Ivan especially."

"Russia, I'm guessing." Another nod to the boy, "What does he look like?"

"Er..." Arthur was surprised by the question, but went on, "Silver hair, nearly 6 ft., a long overcoat, big boots, and pink scarf."

"A snowy mountain of a man, but not as tall as he could be, being the largest country in the world."

"...Do you hold a grudge against him?" Alex shook his head.

"No, just that every Russian I've met wasn't exactly friendly."

"Who were the Russians?" Tink asked, excited.

"Sorry, but I don't really want to think about them..." She deflated, but asked no more. Arthur laid a hand on one of Alex's legs, getting the boy's attention again.

"However, I _can_ introduce you to them one at a time. Anghel and Lukas already know, and they've promised to take care of you if I can't. So, if it _does_ happen, best to get you acquainted with them, is it not?" Alex was hesitant to nod, but did.

"And the artist who did the paintings is the same one, right? Feliciano Vargas?"

"Yes, he's North Italy." Before Alex could ask, Arthur held up a hand, "Italy used to be separated, so North and South are actually quite different from one another, which is why he represents North Italy and his twin Romano, or Lovino Vargas, represents South Italy."

"I see." Alex sat back on the bed, thinking.

"Would you like some privacy?"

"Yes, please." Arthur began to shoo the fairies out with himself. Alex didn't even notice the click of the door as it closed, he was so deep in his thoughts. He had much to think about, with this new revelation...

* * *

Arthur paused in front of another door, this one worn with being battered,, mostly from the inside. The room was empty with only exception an enchanted mirror. He would need to renew the spell soon, otherwise Alex would be stuck in the house with their insane opposites, because though the door once held well, he was afraid Allan would be able to break it down soon enough. Either him, Matt, or Viktor. They could also get through the walls, which was another worry. And even if he cast another spell, Oliver, Loki, and Dracul would find another way in. It was impossible to keep them in their own world, actually.

 _It's my job to protect the lad, but how can I do that if I can't even keep the Second Players out of my house?_ Tiredly, Arthur rubbed his eyes. He would have to warn Alex about the 2P!s before he left for the meeting. He was lucky enough they hadn't appeared yet, as he had no idea of an excuse if they had. Looking up, he scowled at the reflection in the mirror. Much to his chagrin, it smiled and waved back before disappearing. That was met with the slam of the door and the satisfying click as the door was locked. Tightly.

He found the boy in the kitchen, making dinner, It surprised him slightly, as he thought Alex would have wanted to think some more. The boy had been full of surprises since he arrived, along with secrets. Arthur doubted that, even after he had shared his own, Alex would talk about his.

"Why did you slam that door?" Arthur was startled out of his thoughts by Alex's question.

"What?"

"I asked-"

"Yes, I heard your question, but..." the nation sighed, feeling more tired than he had for a while, "I want you to promise that you _will not_ open or unlock that door, not even if you hear someone ask you to."

"May I ask why?"

"...Have you ever heard of the Second Players?" Alex paused.

"No, but I do know something similar, I think. From what I've seen on games, Second Players are colored different from the main characters, so that means not only are your Second Players a different color, they probably have a different personality." Arthur was dumbfounded.

"...How...?" Alex turned halfway and smirked.

"I'm clever and smart. You shouldn't underestimate me because of my age." Arthur shook his head at the boy.

"Well, you're right in a way. Many of them have different color schemes than ourselves, but some don't. However, the way you can really tell is because they can dress different and they have _very_ different personalities. Most of them are dark and insane, but there are a few good ones." At the words 'dark and insane,' Alex froze. Immediately, his mind went back to Cairo and Point Blanc. Not only those places, though, but back to whenever he encountered his enemies at their worst. Their worst to him, at least. His hands gripped the counter tightly as his legs felt like they might fail him. Instantly, Arthur was by his side, helping to hold him up.

"Alex?" The boy took in deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He knew exactly who his Second Player might be, but he was dead. He couldn't be threatened anymore.

"It's...it's okay. I was thinking about someone I know who would be like my Second Player." Alex relaxed as he felt more confident, "You were saying?" Arthur frowned, but continued on.

"Being our opposites, they usually come through mirrors into our world, mostly through the magical one in that room. And are you sure you're okay? You went pale again."

"I'm fine." _Julius appears in mirrors, too. He's not really my Second Player, but he sure acts and looks like it. Can I never escape my past, not even here?_ "I'm going to my room and to bed."

"What about-?" Alex glanced down at what he had been making. He had only boiled the water, nothing else yet. He poured the water out.

"You can make a sandwich without burning the house down, can't you?" Arthur snorted at the thinly-veiled insult, watching Alex as he left.

"...You're only a child. What did you go through that nearly gave you a panic attack?"

* * *

He stared at the ceiling in silence. Looked at the clock. 2:57 AM. Not even close to when he should be getting up, but he couldn't get to sleep. The 2P!s, as Arthur called them, could come at any time. He couldn't let them get to him. But was his sleep worth it?

...Yes.

He wondered what his 2P would be like if they ever met. If his luck continued to run its course, the boy would probably be most likely similar to Julius, but Arthur also said they were opposites. So maybe 2P!Alex was just a scared boy that never became a spy. Oh, what he would give to live that life instead. But he knew he could never get rid of his past, and putting that boy into his shoes would be cruel, as cruel as it was to have him take his uncle's place in Cornwall, to infiltrate the Snakehead, to do anything he had done in the past year or more.

He wasn't like MI6, and he never would be. He would make sure of it. With those thoughts, he rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

"He should have left for the meeting by now. Are you ready to go?" Francois only grunted in response as the group prepared to venture through the mirror. They would lie in wait for when Arthur returned and then surprise him. After he was caught, they would take out the rest of the G8, Canada, and Romano one-by-one, then move on to the other countries.

"I can't wait to surprise Artie!" Oliver cheered.

"C'mon, we might as well go. There's nothing stopping us." Zao suggested. Immediately, Allan went through first, grinning, as he hoped to cause some major damage, and the others quickly followed. The door to the room was also felled in a single swipe from Allan's bat.

"Where to start the destruction?" Kuro pondered, looking around. Ollie's smile, however, faltered slightly. He could feel something strange about Arthur's house. There was a foreign, haunting feeling, coming from above.

"Well, to make sure everything is ready to be destroyed, how about I scout around?" Matt saw right through his words.

"Something's off, isn't it? You're not going off alone."

"Could we come? If it's upsetting the cupcake maniac, I want to see." Allan and Francois followed the two as they ventured upstairs.

"Good riddance to them. Though I do wonder what set off the giggler." Luci wondered.

"They'll tell us when they come back." Lutz assured. Above, Oliver was leading the way, following the strange feeling. It led straight to one of the guest rooms, and was locked.

"Here, let me-"

"Hold on, Allan." They stared at the Brit, as he rarely, if ever, said their names. Usually, he called them by nicknames he gave them.

"What's going on, Oliver?" Matt asked, stonefaced as ever. Yet he held worry for his caretaker.

"I'm not quite sure, but I don't think we want to make much noise. Francois, do you have your lockpicks?" Without another word, the Frenchman began to pick at the lock until the door swung open. The curtains were shut and no lights were on, but it seemed that there was someone sleeping in the bed.

"Do you think we got lucky and caught Arthur?" Allan asked in a whisper.

"No, he feels...different than Arthur." Oliver eased over to the bed as quietly as he could. It was a boy, about 15, with dirty blond hair. His sleeping face was contorted into a grimace and he was sweating. He didn't know why, but Oliver ran his fingers through the boy's hair, hoping to calm him. It seemed to work, as soon enough, the boy looked normal. Oliver then nodded to the door, where they filed out silently.

"What was that about?" Matt asked as soon as the door was closed.

"I...I honestly don't know." Ollie glanced back at the door, "I've never seen that boy before, but I'm sure he's making that strange feeling. It's almost like he's being haunted by something."

"Haunted?" Allan took subtle steps to stand behind Francois. Like his counterpart, he didn't like ghosts.

"Not by a spirit, I don't think, but by _something_. I just can't put my finger on what..."

"Well, now that we know there's a boy in the house, what should we do?" Francois asked, "He might have his cellphone to call Arthur and foil our plans."

"No, no!" Ollie shook his head, "He's only a child!"

"He's 15. Besides, when did you get so protective?" The Brit paused.

"...Again, I don't know. There's something about the boy, I guess, that makes me want to protect him. I don't get it."

"Well, if we're not hurting the kid, do we just leave him locked in his room?" Allan asked.

"And take his cellphone, if he has one." Matt added, "Don't forget to lock the bathroom door. Remember, his room is one of the ones that's connected to the others."

"Luci won't take this lightly, you know."

"Well, he'll have to deal with it." Francois lit a cigarette, "I'm on Oliver's side." Usually, he never took sides, but he had seen how much the boy had affected Oliver in just a few minutes. If Oliver believed the boy was no threat, then Francois agreed.

"If Francy's on your side, then we are too." Allan said, "So, who wants to get the kid's phone and who tells Luci?"

"I'll get the phone." Oliver offered, slipping into the room.

"I'll tell Luciano." Matt left without another word.

"...I can't believe how Ollie got so subdued at the sight of the kid. Do you think he's magic or something?" Francois glanced at Allan.

"I doubt it. He's only a child, but even I could feel something off about him. Remember, Oliver is more magical than we are, so he can understand these feelings better. But if this one is strange, even to him, then we're dealing with a boy who isn't exactly normal, but not magical or supernatural."

"Then what _are_ we dealing with? A spy?" They shared a look.

"...No." Francois shook his head. They both went silent when Ollie came back out, holding a cellphone.

"He hid it really well! I almost thought he didn't have one for a second. Now, let me lock it right quick and we can go see Luci!"

* * *

 _ **Again, another chapter! I'm also on Fall Break, so I might be able to turn out more stories and chapters. Anyway, there's only on**_ _ **e note I've got for this chapter:**_

 _ **My idea is that Alex would usually wake up at the slightest touch and attack whoever was there, but not when it was Arthur or Oliver touching him, as their country aura (what makes their people feel safe around them) would make him feel calm enough not to wake and attack.**_

 _ **Also, READ & REVIEW! PLEASE! I'll let you get free cuddles from Alex if you do!**_

 _ **Alex: What?! When did I agree to this?!**_

 _ **Me: In the contract you signed before the start of this story. The countries have a similar contract. In Clause 34 it states, 'Thou shall commit to the authoress' whim if reason is deemed appropriate.' And, seeing as the reviewers will have to review in exchange for getting to cuddle either you or the countries and we don't have many reviews, the reason is appropriate!**_

 _ **Alex: ...Why did I ever agree to that...?**_

 _ **Me: You had no choice! Remember, you wouldn't even be here if I hadn't thought up the story or Mr. Horowitz hadn't created you!**_

 _ **Alfred: Or if Mr. Himaruya hadn't created us!**_

 _ **Countries: *nod***_

 ** _Me: So, to conclude, if you want a cuddle from a country or Alex, PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	8. Attack of the 2Ps: Part 1

Savior Spy

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Slowly, his eyes blinked open and instantly went to the clock. 12:44. He had been asleep much longer than he had meant to. He turned his head to see that the curtains were closed, blocking the light of the sun.

 _Arthur must have done this._ he thought, throwing them wide open and nearly blinding himself. Blinking to adjust his eyes, he walked to the bathroom door so he could get ready for the day. Alex frowned when he found the door locked. When he tried the door to his room, it was also locked, which began to worry him.

 _Did he lock me in? If so, then it was a bad idea to learn his secret!_ Darting to the bed, Alex looked under the mattress. The hair was gone, as was his phone. Berating himself for trusting Arthur he rummaged through the contents of his pants' pockets and soon came upon another of his 'kept' gadgets: a hairbrush. Unscrewing the end, a lockpick emerged, allowing him to free himself. He hadn't needed it before because he had the time to pick the other locks. Replacing the hairbrush on the dresser, he crept down the hall as quietly as he could, still in his bedclothes.

At the stairs, he could hear voices from below. Remembering what happened last time with Damian Cray, he didn't go too far downwards. From between the poles that made up the banister, he could see the doorway to the living room at an angle, shadows dancing around inside. One of those shadows stepped toward the doorway and Alex ducked back so he wouldn't be seen. Slowly, he peeked out again to see who it was.

From Arthur's description, he looked like Ivan, but with a few differences. One, he had different colors of clothes and hair. Two, he was at least a foot taller than Ivan. And three, he was carrying a shovel over his shoulder.

 _Looks like the 2Ps are here. Maybe I can give them a welcoming reception..._ Alex left the top of the stairs, thinking about how he was to go about this.

* * *

Oliver felt the strange feeling surrounding the boy shift, as if he was waking, but kept silent. Luci had been furious as it was, but hadn't gone after the lad. Oliver had convinced him otherwise, and he doubted he would be able to do it a second time. The others hadn't liked the prospect of a child over their heads, but as he could do no harm compared to them, he wasn't deemed a threat. Now they were just waiting for Arthur's return. And with the lad sleeping upstairs, they had caused their destruction as quietly as possible, which annoyed some like Allan, who liked the destruction to be big and loud. He was startled out of his thoughts by a loud sound, which seemed to come from everywhere.

"- _FORGET THE ROMANCE! THIS IS WHAT MUSIC WAS CREATED FOR_ -" Everyone jumped, either back into their seats or falling onto the floor, shouting in surprise and covering their ears.

"WHAT THE H**L?!" Allan shouted, ears ringing.

"SOMEONE MYST HAVE TURNED ON THE SOUND SYSTEM AND PUT THE VOLUME ON FULL BLAST!" Ollie had to yell to be heard over the music.

"THAT D**N KID! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Luci roared and began pounding up the stairs.

"WAIT!" Oliver rushed after him.

"DUCK!" Kuro warned. The two did so just before two axes came swinging down from the banister, nearly hitting their faces. Before they could get back up, though, a suit of armor was pushed down the stairs, hitting them and sending them backwards. It was at that point the song ended, allowing them to hear again.

"Okay, if this was his idea of a prank, that kid is _dead_." Matt growled, rubbing his still ringing ears.

"But that means he knows we're here and might also know what we are." Viktor said, "Either that or he doesn't like having strangers in Arthur's house."

"He's still dead meat!" Luci snarled, struggling to get the suit off of himself and Oliver. The music then came on again, still as loud and jarring as before, scaring them again.

" _ **KID!**_ " Luci was now beyond mad; he was _pissed_. After Lutz dragged the suit off, he raced up the stairs again, Oliver right on his heels. Nothing swung down at them this time, but when they reached the top, they paused, eyes widening.

At the end of the hallway was a giant slingshot crafted out of a elastic bedsheet tied to two doorhandles. Behind that was Alex, and beside him was a pile of miscellaneous stuff, but could be hard hitters if they were thrown. Grinning, he let the first thing fly, which was a thick book. It hit Luci in the stomach, causing him to back into Oliver and lose his breath, where they then fell down the stairs.

"WHOA!" Zao and Francois had to jump out of the way before they were hit by the falling men. The music once again stopped, allowing them to talk normally.

"I _**HATE**_ THAT F***ING KID!" Luci screamed once he got his breath back. Usually he didn't have such a short temper, but that kid was more annoying than any other he had encountered.

* * *

 _'ARTHUR!'_ The Briton jumped when he heard Bunny's voice shouting in his head, but with all the fighting going on, no one noticed.

 _Bunny! Don't scare me-_

 _'Arthur, we've got trouble! The 2P!s are here!'_

 _What?! What about Alex?_

 _'He's playing tricks with them right now, I think. He's managing to keep them from coming upstairs, but that's going to run out soon enough! JUST GET OVER HERE AND HELP US!'_ Bunny wailed.

 _I'll be there soon! Keep the lad safe!_ Hastily, Arthur packed up his things and rushed out. With the chaos, very few noticed. Alfred, Francis, Lukas, and Anghel did, however. Alfred left first with Francis, Matthew calling out to them and asking where they were going, with Lukas and Anghel quickly following, Lukas forgetting to let go of Matthias' tie, so he was dragged along as well.

"Yo, Iggy! Where are you going?"

"I'm heading home! Something's come up and I need to leave!"

"Well, we could help out, _Angleterre_."

"It's Arthur! And no, I need to do this myself!" The brothers and Francis stood at the doorway as Arthur left in his car and the other three caught up.

"Aren't you going after him?" Anghel asked.

"He said he needed to do it himself, but-" Matthew muttered.

"You can come if you want, we're following him." Lukas said, still holding Matthias' tie.

"We- _ack!_ -are?!" The unfortunate Dane was dragged along as Lukas and Anghel headed for the Nordic car. Alfred, Matthew, and Francis glanced at each other.

"Hey, wait up! We're coming too!"

* * *

Slamming the door behind him, Arthur rushed up the steps of his house and unlocked the door. He paused in the doorway long enough to view the destruction, eyes widening.

"Did _Alex_ do that...?" he whispered. In the living room, which was right across from the foyer, he could see that the chandelier had fallen on Allan and Matt, who seemed to be out cold. He shook his head and rushed past them, to the stairs, where he found Zao on the floor, a bowling ball beside his head. The China 2P was out cold as well.

"Now I understand why Alex shouldn't be underestimated..." Stepping over Zao, Arthur began to climb the stairs. At that moment, the others arrived.

"I hope _Angleterre_ hasn't gotten himself in trouble."

"Why did I- _ack!_ -have too come?!"

"You're here now, you might as well come along for the ride!" Alfred patted Matthias' back, just as curious as the rest of them. When they stepped inside, they were surprised at what they saw, just like Arthur.

"But if they're here, then they're not alone." Matthew continued deeper into the house, finding Zao before going up the stairs. With a flick of his wrist, Anghel had tied up the NA 2P!s with the chandelier chain, though he doubted it would be able to hold them. It would have to do for now, until they could find something stronger.

"Yeah, I doubt he's going to get up again soon..." Alfred noted when they saw Zao and the bowling ball. Climbing the stairs, they found Matthew and the makeshift slingshot, which was tied around a fuming Francois, though he hid it well.

"D*** child..." he growled, struggling to get out of his restraints.

"I'll stay here and make sure he stays put." Matthew offered, "I don't think any of the ones downstairs are going to wake up soon."

"Wait." Letting go of Matthias' tie, Lukas crouched next to Francois, "Who is the child you mentioned?" Francois snorted, but didn't say a thing.

"There's a kid here?" Matthias asked, rubbing his neck.

"Yes, Arthur's house guest. Somehow, he must have called Arthur and told him about what was going on." Anghel nodded, not putting in the whole truth, as most wouldn't believe him, "But if the boy did this..."

"He's _good_." Alfred and Matthias said in unison, impressed.

"I only hope he's okay." Matthew said.

"If he was able to do all of this, Matthieu, then I am sure he is fine." Francis answered, "However, if they came in a group, then we're still missing five. I will stay and help you, but the rest of you must keep searching."

"Right." Lukas stood and the four began to search not only for the 2P!s, but for Arthur and his house guest as well.

* * *

Alex held his breath, heart pounding. He managed to take down six of the 2P!s, but the Russia one, along with two others he didn't know, were still lose. Two of them also had blades, so that was a problem. He hadn't grabbed his jacket in his haste, so he had no weapons, forcing him to hide in a closet. He only hoped they couldn't hear his heartbeats.

"Where is that little son of a b***h?!" growled the Italian.

"I do not know..." spoke the Russian with no emotion.

"Wait, do you hear that?" asked the Japanese. Alex began to sweat before he heard it. Two engines pulling up the house.

"S***! They're back too soon!"

"Let's just grab the child and take him back with us. We can torture him all we want then." Alex's mind brought up memories of Cairo, where he shivered and forced them away. He _did not_ need a breakdown right now!

"Then who will deal with the countries?"

"I shall deal with them. Search for the child and run. We shall meet up later." The door creaked open and closed, indicating that the Russian left.

"F***. How are we supposed to find him?! He might have another trap waiting for us!"

"Then we stab places before we check them." Alex froze. The Japanese man couldn't have been serious, was he? He was proven wrong as he heard the guest bed stabbed to shreds. Luckily, this wasn't his room, but he was still trapped.

 _Please, Arthur... Stay safe, don't look for me..._ Even if it had been barely a week since they met, Arthur felt to Alex like an older brother, in a way, and he didn't want to lose him. Who knows if Arthur would die if he was killed? Alex didn't want to find out.

* * *

Upon turning the corner of the hall and opening the door to a storage room, he came face-to-face with Viktor.

"Well well, what a surprise." the giant didn't make a face, so Arthur wasn't quite sure of what the 2P was thinking.

"Where is he?!" the Brit snapped.

"Oh, the child? He's safe." Arthur nearly let out an audible sigh of relief, "However, Luciano and Kuro are still looking. You will have to get past me to stop them."

"I will do _anything_ for that boy, so you had better step aside!" When had he become so protective of Alex? It was like he wasn't just guarding the boy anymore, but that Alex was his own little brother.

 _Like Alfred..._

"Well then, we shall fight." Viktor brandished his shovel, leaving Arthur to pull out his magic sword. He only hoped he could stop Luci and Kuro before they harmed Alex.

* * *

When he heard metal thunk against the door, he crouched, trying to make himself smaller. From the sounds outside, the closet was the only place they hadn't checked. He guessed that they had known he was here the whole time, but wanted to lengthen the suspense to see if he would break down or even flee for it. Though he was anxious, Alex wasn't stupid.

"Argh! This is going to take to long! Kuro, do you have any ideas?" the Italian asked.

"Strange how the door is locked from the inside... I think I might. Use your knives to unscrew the hinges." Alex then began to search the closet, wondering if he could find something that would trip them up. He was lucky enough to find the only closet in the house that locked from the inside, but his luck would run out if he didn't distract them.

There! A... _hockey stick_? Well, it was better than nothing. He swiped it under the door as hard as he could and smiled when he heard them fall, cursing like sailors.

" _F*** YOU_!" shouted the Italian as Kuro swore in Japanese. Alex jabbed at them, making them even angrier. If he was good at anything besides spying, it was making people angry, and if they were angry, they would make mistakes.

"Ar**holes!" he called. The door was banged in response, along with an influx of Italian and Japanese. The Italian Alex could understand, but he hadn't had a chance to study Japanese yet, so he couldn't understand Kuro. Though, from what he gathered, they were cussing up a storm in their anger. He had really done a number on them, hadn't he?

"YOU'RE DEAD! D-E-A-D!" they both shouted in English, then began to pound and slash at the door, forgoing their last plan in their anger. Alex now had a plan himself, though. And if he was right, he should be able to scare off the rest of the 2P!s with it...

* * *

 _Fighting Viktor is harder than I thought. Now I wish I had fought Ivan more often so I could know what to do..._ Arthur ducked, barely dodging the shovel. They had been fighting a minute or so, but not gotten anywhere. This needed to end soon if he was to rescue Alex.

" _Ventus Urens!_ " Viktor was pushed away from Arthur as his clothes caught on fire from a very hot wind. Glancing to the side, Alex saw Lukas standing in the doorway. Now he was glad someone had followed them. Faced with two nations, Viktor frowned.

"I see you do not want to make this easy. Very well." Viktor was forced to deflect attacks from the two, which was quickly tiring him out, yet he still stood his ground.

"Give it up, Viktor! You've lost!" Arthur shouted as his sword clashed with the shovel.

" _Нет_ , Arthur. I am not finished with you yet."

"I think you are, Viktor." Those words stopped the fighting, as none of the three has said a word. Turning, they were surprised and astonished at what they saw. Standing in the doorway at the other end of the storage room was Alex, who, still in his bedclothes, was dragging a knocked-out Luci and Kuro behind him with a coil of rope he had also found in the closet. His eyes were steady as they matched Viktor's surprised gaze.

"You're through. Done. Take these two and the rest of the 2P!s and _leave_. I'm not going to tell you this again."

"How did you-?" Alex's lips twitched into a small smirk.

"That's my secret." His lips fell, "And again, you have no one to fall back on. You're the only 2P not caught yet, so you have a chance to be free."

"... _Хорошо_." Viktor stepped forward slowly and took the rope from Alex, "You do realize that we will be back."

"I know. And tell the Italian he'll have to fight me if he wants his knives back." Viktor just turned and left, dragging the two of the Axis behind him. Lukas stepped aside and watched them leave before looking back at Alex. Arthur was still astonished.

"...How...? How did you manage to take both of them out?! You're only a-"

"Finish that and you won't be seeing me again." Alex's eyes narrowed, "You didn't tell me that they were coming."

"I didn't know! They just appear sometimes! And I'm truly sorry, Alex. If I had known-"

"I don't want to hear it. We'll talk later." Alex walked past him and stopped right before Lukas. For a few seconds, the boy seemed to study him.

"Lukas is a Norwegian name, I think, and you seem Norwegian. So, are you Lukas?" Lukas blinked, surprised.

"Yes, yes I am. And I suppose you're Arthur's guest?"

"Alex. I wonder if we'll meet on different terms next time." Then the teen continued past Lukas and into the rest of the house.

"...He's angry at me, isn't he?"

"Big time." Lukas nodded, "I would hate to be you, Arthur." The blond Brit sighed.

"Yeah, I guess...But how did he do that? He managed to take out most of the 2P!s before we got here, which is impossible! How did he do it?"

"He's only a child, but I sense there's much more to him, just like us. He many not be ancient, but I feel he's that way."

"I wonder how the others will react to this."

"If Alex doesn't think they're friends, then he may take them out as well."

"Ah, let's go then..."

* * *

 _ **REFERENCES GALORE! Some touches of**_ **Home Alone** _ **, one from**_ **Ark Angel** _ **... Alex has met the 2P!s and defeated them!**_

 _ **Arthur: HOW?! HOW DID HE DO IT WHEN IT TAKES AT LEASE 2 OF US TO TAKE ONE DOWN?!**_

 _ **Alex: I used my environment to my advantage. Besides, they underestimated me, like so many have done before.**_

 _ **Matthew: What happens next?**_

 _ **Me: You'll see! Until next time, reader, READ & REVIEW!**_

 _ **Ivan: You sound like Alfred when you do that. Are you a fat American?**_

 _ **Alfred: SHE'S NOT FAT!**_

 _ **Me: *dark aura and twitching* Ivan...**_

 _ **Countries & Alex: *quickly back away***_

 _ **Allan: Before this turns into a bloodbath, we really do need reviews! If you do, you still get to cuddle Alex and the country of your choice! Even a Second Player!**_


	9. Attack of the 2Ps: Part 2

Savior Spy

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Francis and Matthew were tempted to grab Viktor and the other defenseless 2P!s, but paused when the kid appeared.

" _That_ is the child who did this." Francois finally spoke, glaring at the boy.

"You should be grateful, as he is letting us go." Viktor said, glancing at Alex. He slung the glaring Francois over his shoulder and walked back to the mirror room. He paused at the doorway and turned.

"I am coming back for my comrades, you know."

"I understand, but if you do any more than that, I will knock you out as well."

"Alright." Viktor continued on his way and soon a flash of light came from the room, indicating that they had gone through the mirror. From different directions Arthur, Lukas, Anghel, Matthias, and Alfred arrived. Anghel, Matthias, and Alfred were about to say that they had found the rest of the missing 2P!s, but stopped when they saw Alex. Arthur and Lukas did not, though.

"Alex, slow down!" Arthur caught up to the boy.

"So, this is your house guest?" Alfred studied Alex, "The one you didn't want anyone knowing about?"

"Yes, so what's your point?" Alex said, eyes narrowing.

"Why are you such a secret? You're only a boy."

"I may be a boy, but I know and can do much more than a regular one. Sometimes, I feel older than I should."

"All of us here do."

"Because you're countries." Surprised, Alfred glanced to Arthur.

"He figured it out himself. Not like I was trying to keep it much of a secret, though. He won't tell a soul, I promise you." Alfred looked back to Alex.

"Well then. I'm-"

"Alfred, I know." Alex turned to Matthew and Francis, "And you two are Matthew and Francis, from what I gathered. Which means," Now he turned to Anghel and Matthias, "one of you must be Anghel, Arthur's other country magical friend besides Lukas." They were impressed, to say the least.

"Er...I guess I'm the only unknown here." the Dane spoke, "I'm Matthias, a close friends of Lukas'. It's...nice to meet you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Alex." Arthur put a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, "They aren't threats. They only followed me here when I left to help you. Why didn't you call?"

"The 2P!s stole my phone, so I did the only thing I could. They were going to come upstairs, so I defended myself." It dawned on Alfred, Matthias, and Anghel.

" _You_ were the one who took them all out?!" Alex smiled.

"Yep. Though I didn't have a chance to fight the Russian."

"You took out everyone except Viktor?!" They were amazed.

"It was mostly because of tricks and traps, but yeah, I did. I confused them with Arthur's sound system, took out the ponytail man with my slingshot, and it just snowballed from there."

"You have a sound system, _Angleterre_?" Francis asked.

"Not important!" Arthur blushed in embarrassment, "But since you're here, promise us you won't say a word about Alex. Neither of us are really ready to tell the others about him yet." Alex nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm not sure I'm ready to answer any questions yet. You may know something about me, but you don't know everything." He walked to the top of the stairs, then glanced back, "By the way, could one of you cook breakfast, please? I don't really want to see what Arthur made for me." At that, Alfred laughed, as well as Francis and Matthias. Matthew was trying to hide giggles as Anghel and Lukas smiled. Arthur, however, fumed.

"Lad, my cooking isn't that bad!"

"I beg to differ!" Alex called from downstairs, "And the 2P!s of Alfred and Matthew are up!" From the rising volume of cursing, they could tell and began to worry. The NA 2P!s were the strongest of the 2P!s besides Viktor, so it was no wonder they were worried. They jumped when they heard the groaning sound of metal and the breaking of crystal. The two were free, so Alex was now in danger!

* * *

At the sight of him, the two began cursing and tried to struggle free.

"D**N YOU!" snarled the redhead.

"GET OVER HERE SO WE CAN KILL YOU!" shouted the Canadian. Alex didn't remember wrapping them in the chandelier's chains, but it was buying him time, as he could hear the metal groaning at their struggle. He took off when he heard it snap and the 2P!s coming after him. He leapt out a window and ran into the woods, the two right on his heels. They were keeping up pretty well, considering.

"Gotcha!" Alex took out one of the Italian's knives and struck the redhead with it as the man leapt. It plunged into the man's stomach, making him flinch, but not scream. In fact, the man kept running. The knife trick had also cost Alex a few seconds, allowing the Canadian to tackle him to the ground. He tried to struggle, but the blond man was too strong.

"You think you're so smart, eh?!" he growled in Alex's ear, "Well, let's see how you like it when your head is bashed in!" From the corner of his eye, Alex could see the Canadian was suddenly holding a hockey stick covered in barbed wire. A sick feeling settled in his stomach and he knew what was going to happen if something wasn't done. If that hockey stick hit his head without the wire, he would probably have his head cracked open. The wire made sure of it, along with the possibility his head might be knocked clean off his shoulders.

"Let me get the first shot!" snarled the redhead, pulling out the knife, "I want to hear how he screams when I stab _him_ in the stomach!" Before he could move, the child was stabbed right where the redhead said he would do it. Tears came to Alex's eyes as he struggled to hold in the screams. Smiles came to the 2P!s' faces.

"Let's use a few of Ollie's and Luci's tricks, why don't we?"

"Sure. We can beat him up later." The redhead then began to twist the knife, forcing Alex to whimper. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of screaming, not on their lives. The redhead then tore it out, along with some skin, and Alex gasped as blood began to pour.

"Now let's see your pearly-white chest~!" The blond opened Alex's shirt, probably so they could get a look of where to strike next. They both paused, eyes widening when they saw the scar on his chest. As Alex whimpered from the first wound, the redhead ran a gentle had over the scar.

"Isn't this a... _bullet_ wound?" They looked back up at the kid, who managed to glare at them through his pain-brought tears.

"It looks old, too. Kid, when did this happen?" Alex blinked.

"Why do you want to know? Don't you want to kill me?" he rasped, struggling to keep in the screams he so badly wanted to release.

"Not after seeing this." The redhead put a strong hand on the wound to stop the bleeding, making the boy flinch, "We're sorry. If we had known about this, we wouldn't have hurt you. It's one thing to kill someone by knife, but a completely different thing to be shot at."

"When did this happen?" the Canadian repeated his question. Alex stayed silent and still, even after the 2P let him go. The blond sighed.

"We know you're mad at us, after what we did, but like Allan said, we're sorry. I'm Matt, by the way."

"..." The boy didn't make a sound.

"Here." Allan had Matt hold the wound closed as he took off his jacket, then wrapping it around Alex's torso over the wound, "It's not much, but it should hold. You can keep it, I've got plenty at home."

"...Thank you." Alex held his shirt closed with one had while touching the area of the jacket covering his wound, still glaring at them all the while, though the glare had softened.

"Kid, we may be cruel at times, but even we can draw the line at some things. Guns and bullets are one of them. Lutz has a gun, yes, but he usually doesn't use it unless absolutely necessary." Matt removed his sunglasses, allowing Alex to see the bags under his eyes, "I get nightmares all the time, too. You can't really cover up those bags well unless you're friends with a makeup artist, and I can tell. Arthur wouldn't be able to notice, nor do most others. You keep it hidden well." Again, Alex blinked.

"You noticed?" Matt nodded, putting his sunglasses back as Allan squinted.

"I can see them too, just barely. What sort of nightmares do you get?"

"Nothing much." Alex found himself a little more willing to talk, which he didn't want. In response, he looked away. It was quiet for a time.

"...Shouldn't Arthur and the others have found us by now?" the boy spoke up.

"Yeah, and they would be pissed at seeing us. But we can't just leave you alone, kid." Allan felt the need to rub Alex's hair fondly, but resisted. He now understood somewhat of Oliver's feelings for the boy. Alex was strange, but in a way that made Allan and Matt want to protect him. It confused the two men to no end.

"Get away from him!" Their heads shot up (along with their bodies) when Arthur burst through the brush, brandishing his sword, ready to defend Alex. The others weren't too far behind him. Allan and Matt stepped away from Alex, holding their hands up. They could easily get away if they wanted, but felt guilty at what they had done. Not enough for punishment, but enough for them to feel like surrendering. This made Arthur cock an eyebrow in confusion.

"Lad, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Arthur asked Alex, eyes trained on the 2P!s. Alex glanced down at the jacket covering his wound. Arthur hadn't noticed it yet, and Alex felt like repaying the favor, despite the men being the ones to hurt him.

"I'm fine. Nothing major, just a scrape or bruise from hitting the ground by dodging." Allan and Matt were surprised at Alex's defense of them, but didn't show it. Arthur took a glance at Alex and narrowed his eyes at the jacket.

"Then why is that b*****d's jacket tied around your middle?" Alex winced and held his wound tighter; Arthur forgot about the 2P!s completely to grab Alex, helping him stand in case he fell. Feeling sorry for the boy but seeing their chance, the North American 2P Twins fled.

"By the Queen..." Arthur whispered in shock after tearing the jacket away, seeing the knife wound. As he didn't have time to button up his shirt, Alex's bullet wound also showed.

"I-It's nothing, compared to what I've been through..." That increased Arthur's worry. So, despite Alex's protests, the Brit took the boy into his arms. He still had his strength from his pirate and empire days, after all.

"Arthur! Alex!" Hearing the voices of the others, Arthur headed back to them, hoping that it wasn't too late to save Alex's life. He may have insisted he was fine, but Arthur knew Alex was anything but. By the severity of the wound, Alex would bleed out before they got to the hospital if they didn't do something.

* * *

 _ **Another chapter for this story! As there are no notes for this chapter, please read & review!**_


	10. Overhearing and Kidnapping

Savior Spy

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Alex didn't know when he had fallen unconscious, but when he awoke, he found himself back in his bed. The curtains were open, showing night outside, and he could hear soft snores off to the side. Turning his head, he found Arthur asleep in a chair, most likely having been watching over him. He tired to sit up and found he was barely hurting. Looking down, he saw his bare chest, showing off his bullet scar and the scar of a knife wound below it. Somehow, it had been healed in hours, possibly more (depending on how long he had actually been out).

Glancing at Arthur, Alex noted that it was probably best to let the country sleep, so he quietly put on a shirt and escaped the room, hearing voices downstairs. Crouching down and looking between the poles of the banister, Alex saw all of the men from earlier that day in the living room.

"When do you suppose the kid will wake up?" asked Alfred, coming into the room with a cup of coffee. He sat beside Matthew, who sat beside Francis, all of them on the couch while Lukas and Anghel took the two chairs. Matthias stood, too hyper to sit, as well as having no where to sit.

"Anghel, Arthur, and I did all we could." Lukas spoke, "I only hope Arthur is right in allowing Alex to recover here."

"The others are coming over." Matthias took away a phone from his ear, sliding it into his pocket, "Berwald, Tino, and Emil managed to get all of our notes. Peter's coming along, too."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Anghel asked, "Peter may not be the best idea, not after what we saw on Alex's chest."

"He's a good kid." Matthias defended, "He won't tell a soul, not even his friends."

"The Dane is right for once." Lukas agreed.

"But what happened to Alex that caused that scar?" Matthew said, speaking for the first time, his voice so soft that Alex strained to hear, "It couldn't have been the 2P!s. From what Arthur said, they seemed regretful when they fled."

"They are different from us, but they also have their limits." Francis sighed, "I believe they felt the same as us when they saw the scar. As for what caused it, only Alex can say. I don't think he would wish to share, though." Alfred snorted.

"With a scar like that, who would? We've all got scars that have stories, most of them untold. Would you like to share the one of the French Revolution, Francis, or the ones of the wars between Denmark and Sweden, Matthias?" At the silence, Alfred continued, "Just like I thought. My point from all of this is to let Alex tell the story when he wants to, if he ever does."

"Arthur said he was a spy, but he's so young." Anghel said, "Who is so heartless as to make him a spy at the age he is?"

"People who have no sense of morals, that's what." It was at that moment Matthew chanced to look up. As their eyes met, one pair widening in surprise, Alex stood, knowing he had been found out.

"Alex?!" All of their heads shot up to see the boy.

"You're awake!"

"Wait, where's Arthur?" Alex held up a hand to stem the flow of questions.

"Of course I'm awake. Arthur's still sleeping in my room. How long have I been out?"

"Since 12 this afternoon." Lukas answered, "How do you feel?"

"Mostly good. Did you use magic?"

"Yes." Anghel answered, blinking in surprise, "How did you know?"

"Arthur's magical and so are the two of you. Besides, a knife wound like the one I had couldn't have healed that fast." He could see more questions in their eyes, where he guessed what they wanted to ask. After all, they had been talking about it earlier.

"If you want to know about my scar, I can't tell you. It's something personal to me, and don't think I wasn't listening in. I know what you talked about, and Alfred and Francis are right. Give me some time and trust, and I might just tell you. For now, though, leave it be." He then turned and left for his room. He didn't want to be around anyone for a while, and there was also the matter of getting Arthur out of his room.

* * *

"Cub! Is that you?!" yelled Eagle, who had answered his call. Once Alex had convinced Arthur he would be fine, he called K-Unit to assure them as well.

"Yeah, and I'm fine. Another scar, but fine."

"Another scar?" came Snake's voice; they must have had it on speaker.

"I tangled with some pretty mean guys that Arthur and his friends were related to. I've been out since noon, which is why I couldn't call. Sorry about that."

"We're just glad to hear that you're alive." Fox sighed, "Don't scare us like that again. We were just about to go storming Arthur's front door." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you?"

"Hidden in the woods, staking out the place." spoke Wolf. Alex looked out his window, which faced the front.

"Which side?"

"Front." Alex squinted.

"I think I can see you. I can see the outline of the car, but not much else."

"Where are you?" Snake inquired.

"Top window to the left."

"Hey, I think I see a car coming up!" Eagle spoke in the background.

"It might be some other friends of Arthur, but keep an eye on it, just in case. If I can see you, they might also be able to."

"Did you know they were coming?" Fox asked.

"I overheard Matthias, an acquaintance of Arthur's, say that Berwald, Emil, Peter, and Tino were coming to give them their notes from the meeting. I remember seeing Berwald, Tino, and Emil on the list, but not Peter." There was some typing on the other side of the line.

"It mentions Peter as one of Arthur's little brothers, a recent addition. He tries to get into their meetings a lot and has living with Berwald and Tino quite a bit." Snake said.

"Nothing else?"

"Nope." The car pulled to a stop and four males came out, two of them younger than the others and one hyperactive, running up to the door.

"Do you have pictures?"

"No, so we may have to wing it with these guys."

"Understood. Let me call you back later, okay?"

"Got it." After hanging up, Alex went back to the top of the stairs to watch the others come in.

"Hey, Jerkland! Let us it!" sounded a voice from another room, most likely the other side of the front door. If the nickname was any indication, that was Peter. Alex briefly wondered if Peter was also human like him or another country. Might not, as he hadn't been mentioned on the list of representatives.

"Coming! And you little brat, be nice!" said Arthur, who went to answer the door. After a bit more talking, the door was opened and the four appeared.

"Here are your notes." spoke the other young male, the less hyper one.

"Thank you, _lillebror_." said Lukas, each of the countries taking their suitcases from the boy and the two men. From the gist of it, Alex thought that meant 'little brother' in Norwegian, so he wondered which person the boy was. Emil, maybe? He looked like an Emil, in a way...

"I'm never going to call you what you want, you know." The boy crossed his arms, glaring at the elder.

"Doesn't mean I can't try." Lukas had an emotionless face the whole time.

"Peter, remember that we have to go by our human names here." said the blonde with the purple eyes. He seemed happy, but Alex could see the hardwired tenseness in the shoulders and the darkness in the eyes. The man was a soldier, Alex could tell.

"Why?"

"I have a friend here. He knows about the countries, but hasn't met any of you yet, so I want to make sure you can understand each other in a simple way. That includes not calling me Jerkland, understand?" Arthur said, giving Peter a harsh glare, which the boy was unaffected by.

"Fine..." Peter crossed his arms, "But does he know about me? I'm a micronation!" A micronation? What was that?

"No, which means you have to be more polite and patient than the others." Alex decided to make his presence known.

"Are these the people you mentioned, Matthias?" Most of the new and old members jumped except the tallest, a man with blue eyes and glasses (similar to Alfred) and Arthur, who was used to Alex's surprises by now.

"Dude, stop scaring us like that! You're going to give me a heart attack!" said the American. Alex smiled.

"That's the whole point, isn't it? Scares work on surprise. That's the basis of a scare."

"Just don't do it again, please." Arthur sighed. Alex shrugged, then shifted his gaze.

"And who might you all be?"

"U-um, I'm Tino, and these are Berwald, Emil, and Peter." said the purple-eyed man, indicating each person and confirming Alex's thoughts on Peter and Emil.

"So, which countries might you represent?" By the blinking he got in return, Alex knew they were surprised he asked the question so quickly.

"Sweden." said Berwald, "Finland, Iceland, and Sealand." That made a bit of sense. Alex had never heard of Sealand before and Finland was right beside Norway and Sweden, while Iceland was all the way out in the ocean. That explained Emil's distance from the others, Peter's talk of being a 'micronation,' and the closeness between Berwald and Tino.

"I've never heard of Sealand before, or micronations."

"You haven't?!" Peter was aghast, "Micronations are tiny nations that aren't recognized by other nations, but we will be someday!"

"Peter!" hissed Tino, "Be nice!" Alex tilted his head in thought.

"So, there are other micronations? Who might they be?"

"There's Molossia, Wy, Hutt River-" Before Peter could continue, he was hit over the head by Arthur.

"Enough! We're trying to introduce him _slowly_!" Alex's eyes darkened.

"I'm not a child." he growled, "I can understand this all without having to be spoon-fed. I'm not a ten-year-old, nor a toddler. Why don't you treat me like an adult?" His outburst not only surprised the countries but also himself. He shook his head and turned away.

"Forget I ever said that. I just want to be alone." he left before they could stop him.

"...He's scary." Peter shivered. Arthur knew what his magical friends finally meant, especially once Peter spoke their feelings aloud. Alex had become like a mini-version of Berwald, if only for a moment. Emotionless and intimidating.

"Ber, you sure he isn't related to you?"

"I'm sure, Matthias." he turned to Arthur, "Is he the one with the scar that Matthias mentioned?"

"Scar?" Peter blinked.

"Yes. It's a wonder how he isn't in constant pain or even _dead_ , not after Alfred's ballistics analysis."

"Huh?" Peter was beyond confused now. Tino crouched to his level.

"You remember what we talked about in the car, about snipers?"

"Yeah...?"

"Alex has a bullet scar from one on his chest." Peter's eyes widened.

"Wow... So, snipers usually kill people?"

"Yes, which is why this makes Alex so interesting." Emil spoke up, "How did he survive, anyway?" Alfred shrugged.

"I have no idea. Taking a bullet to the chest _and_ the knife wound from the 2P!s... He probably has more scars than we can see."

"And how are you going to ask?" Peter wondered.

"We aren't." Francis shook his head, "It's Alex's choice to tell us, _mon ami_. And you must promise not to tell anyone about Alex, not even the other micronations. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Peter saluted, then dropped his hand in confusion, "But if you want to introduce him to the other nations, why can't I tell them?" Tino, who was still crouching beside him, explained.

"Alex has many enemies from different countries, so we can't risk telling about him to the wrong people or them hearing of Alex, okay?" Peter nodded in understanding.

"Got it. How long is supposed to stay with Arthur?"

"I honestly have no idea. All I know was that he was thrust into my care suddenly about a week ago and has many fears and weaknesses, including eagles, Air Force One, crocodiles-"

"Hold on, back up a sec!" Alfred interrupted, "He's afraid of eagles and Air Force One?"

"I don't know for sure, but that's what I was told. Or at least not to mention them to Alex."

"And he's a spy, like you said?"

"Yes, why?" Alfred thought back.

"You guys might know this. Remember when someone tried taking over Air Force One last year?"

"You don't think Alex was involved, do you?" Matthew asked, all of them curious.

"I do, and that might be why he doesn't like Air Force One. In fact, all of his fears may come from his different missions, depending on how many he had."

"I'm afraid to say this, but from the majority of them, I'd say he's had quite a lot." Arthur said, taking a seat, "I just don't know what to make of the lad anymore. At first I was trying to treat him like he was a normal adult, but with the revelation of his scar, I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to hurt or insult him, but I can't just leave this be."

"Neither can he." Anghel said, "He knows you all know about his scar, so with that in mind, he might be more willing to explain so we won't ask at the worst time."

"Maybe." Lukas said.

"...I'm going to check on him." Arthur stood, "He's my responsibility and I can't let the wound get any worse, especially if it happens to start internally bleeding." They allowed him leave before Peter yawned, indicating that he needed to get along to bed.

"By the way, none of you mind if we need to take Alex into our care, do you?" Lukas asked the other Nordics, "I told Arthur that we would do it if he needed."

"Really?!" Peter looked excited.

"It's fine with me." Matthias shrugged, as did Emil.

"Berwald?" Tino looked to the main leader of the group. He nodded, which meant they were all in agreement. Alex was allowed to stay.

"What's that smell?" Kumajiro, who had sat in Matthew's arms, quiet and unknown the whole time, covered his nose with a paw, "There's something terribly sweet upstairs."

"'Terribly sweet?'" The older nations shared horrified looks before racing up the stairs. Only one person could have that smell-

* * *

"OLIVER!" roared Arthur, chasing the colorful man down the hall. After surprising Alex and knocking the boy out (with some chloroform, he wasn't about to hurt the boy), Oliver had been planning to bring the boy back through the mirror with him. That is, until Arthur appeared. And from the sound of feet pounding up the stairs, he didn't have much time.

"Gotcha!" Arthur had to duck when Matt came out of nowhere, swinging his hockey stick. Matt and Allan had been the ones to ask for Oliver's help in snatching Alex and were now the ones delaying the 1P!s. Arriving in the mirror room, Allan ushered the Briton through the mirror, then entered himself. Matt went through next, and when Arthur tried, he only got a sore face. Somehow, the 2P!s had blocked the mirror off.

"You b*****ds!" Arthur snarled, "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

* * *

 _ **With taking care of Alex, no side has any idea what they've gotten into. And anyway, my idea is that Peter is like Alfred in a way. He acts happy and like a kid all the time, but he's more mature than he lets on. After all, part of his beginning was when he was briefly taken over by Germans, and it wasn't a pretty thing. Anyway, read & review! Cuddles from Alex and the nations (1P and 2P) are still available as a prize for reviewing!**_


	11. Love

Savior Spy

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

How many times was he going to fall unconscious in one day? First nearly bleeding to death, and now being kidnapped. It just wasn't Alex's day, was it?

When he awoke, he found himself in an unfamiliar lit and furnished room, but no windows and no doorknob. At least, not on his side. Looking down, he found himself in a bed and with his bedclothes still on. Nothing had been done to him since he was kidnapped, but he couldn't remember seeing his kidnapper. All he remembered was planning to get into bed when a small suddenly assaulted his nose. Barely a few second after his mouth was covered by a cloth and he was knocked out. How could he have been captured so easily, and how was he so wide awake?

Standing, he found that he was a little dizzy, but needed no support, so he walked over to investigate the door. Looking into the hole, there was a knob on the other side, but there was no way to access it. And as he was still in bedclothes, he didn't have any weapons, not even his Mamba Pistol. Checking the drawers and any other hiding place, Alex frowned. Nothing was hidden, as there was nothing anywhere. Just a bed, a knob-less door, a dresser, and a lamp. Nothing else. He had also tried the walls and door, but they were all solid. No way out.

He sat back on the bed and began to wait for his captors to appear. There was nothing he could do until then.

* * *

"Yes! Revenge!" Luciano laughed when he heard the news of Oliver's capture of Alex. The cupcake man would have given him one of his 'insanity looks' (complete with slasher smile and glowing eyes) if not for the fact they were talking over the phone.

"No revenge, Luci! Alex is here because I wanted to talk with him! He's strange, and everyone knows it. I want to learn why he's strange, which is why you and the others are coming over. If he won't speak to one of us, then maybe another can get him to talk. We also don't have much time, as I'm sure Artie and his friends are trying to open the mirror again!"

"Fine, fine." growled the Italian, "I'm also bringing Flavio, since he wanted to meet the kid after our defeat, and with him will be Andres. My _fratello_ wanted to bring him to meet the kid too, so don't blame me!"

"That shouldn't be a problem. Viktor is bringing over his sisters anyway. But be nice! I don't want you to pick a fight with Alex!"

"HE'S A D**N MENACE! HE STOLE MY KNIVES _AND_ MY PRIDE!" Oliver had to hold the phone away from his ear at Luci's yelling.

"Swear Jar! Luciano, if you won't be nice to Alex, I'll make sure you _never_ get your knives back! Remember, some of the ones he stole were engraved and/or over a hundred years old!"

"Don't you f***ing _dare_ -!"

"Swear Jar again! And Luci, if you knew me, you would know I mean it."

"Alright, alright! I'll be nice..."

"Good. See you in a while!" Oliver hung up and turned to the other three countries in the room: Francois, Allan, and Matt.

"Well? Is the b*****d coming?" Francois asked. He flicked a quarter into the mentioned jar before Oliver even had to ask.

"Yes, as are Flavio and Andres. And stop smoking!" Oliver plucking the cigarette out of the Frenchman's mouth and threw it in the ash tray. He just lit another one when the Brit turned his back.

"Well, boys, is this what you wanted?" Oliver turned to Allan and Matt, who had been whispering. At being addressed, they looked up.

"Yeah, it is." Allan nodded, "We just want to show Alex he isn't alone."

"Alex had a bullet scar on his chest, and he has bad nightmares, like I do." Matt added, "The 1P!s might not like it, but we're here to help." The elder two were silent.

"I see..." Oliver finally spoke, "I'm sure the others can help him, then. Viktor seemed to be interested in Alex somewhat, after what the boy did to him."

"The child didn't do anything except scare him." Francois said, "Scare Viktor into fascination of the boy."

"If he tries anything against Alex, though, he's going to get a face full of nails and barbed wire." Allan growled, he and his brother gripping their weapons.

"Anyway, do you want to talk to Alex or should I?" Oliver asked, trying to defuse the tension in the room.

"He's more familiar with us but you're his country and kidnapper..." Matt mused, "You could see him while I wait outside. I just hope it doesn't spook him."

"Matt, he's not going to get spooked by you at the door while Ollie goes to talk to him. You're overreacting!"

"I wish I was..."

* * *

Alex looked up when he heard the door open. In the doorway were two men, one he recognized as Matt. The other felt familiar but was a complete stranger, so maybe he was Arthur's 2P. It would explain the strange familiarity, even though they had never met, Alex was sure.

"Why hello there!" The brightly-colored man pranced into the room, "My name is Oliver! You're Alex, right?"

"..." Alex stayed silent, suspicious. Matt gave him a nod, indicating that Oliver was safe.

"Don't worry, I won't bite!" Alex gave Matt an 'Are you serious?' look. The Canadian gave a shrug.

"...Yeah, I'm Alex. Why am I here?"

"Mattie and Al asked for my help in bringing you here, so I did!" The man had the grace to look sheepish, if not ashamed, "Sorry about knocking you out."

"Okay...? So, what do you want with me? Trying to hurt Arthur, or do you want secrets?"

"No no no, nothing of the sort!" Oliver shook his head, "We want to be your friends, show you that you're not alone!"

"Yeah, and the scary brown flying bunny on your shoulder is reassuring."

"Chocolate Bunny!" Oliver scolded the magical rabbit, who had appeared only moments ago, "Don't scare the boy away!"

"I'm hungry, psycho. Feed me when you're done with this hard case." The bunny then disappeared in a cloud of ominous black smoke. Matt didn't seem surprised that Alex had seen the infamous Flying Chocolate Bunny.

"Sorry about him, he's much too honest and frankly quite scary-looking! I don't know how I manage to put up with him..."

 _Honest?_ Alex thought, _Then does that mean the furball could see right through me? And what did he mean by calling Oliver 'psycho?' I have a_ bad _feeling about this..._

"Anyway, more of our friends are coming over to meet you, and I made sure that Luci won't murder you for knocking him out and stealing his knives! I would suggest staying out of his way until he has them back, though."

"Noted. And what do you mean by showing me that I'm 'not alone?'"

"Matt, could you please explain? It was your and Allan's idea, after all." Matt nodded and came into the room.

"Hey." he knelt to Alex's level, "Allan and I, after seeing your scar and your eyes, we want to show you that you aren't the only one hurt here. Every country has been hurt, 1P and 2P. We're just going to share a few stories, alright?"

"That's all?" Alex blinked, "When why kidnap me?"

"We wouldn't be able to talk to you otherwise!" Oliver answered, "Our 1P!s are awful! They always think we're trying to kill them or something! Not all the time, but still!"

"I see..." Alex avoided their eyes, "If that's everything, I guess I'll stay here. You won't let me go because I'll try to escape, right? I'm not like that. Usually I _do_ try to escape, but I can see you're genuinely trying to help me, so I want to stick around. It would be nice to talk about what happened to me, get it off my chest, just so long as you don't try to take advantage of me." It was silent for a few moments.

"Lad, look at me." Oliver took Alex's chin and moved it up to see that Oliver was the one crouching, Matt having stood but not left, "As the boys have probably already explained, even we have our limits. We can give trust as long as it isn't betrayed. If you don't betray us, we won't betray you. Besides, after learning of your scar and how well you defeated us, who would want to hurt you? You may be a child, but you act like an adult, so we will treat you like one. No sympathy, as you don't want any, but we care for you. Empathy, which is where we know what you've been through, is different from sympathy, so allow us to give you some."

"...Alright." a smile was coming to Alex's face, "You may be dangerous, but I trust you. Is it alright if I leave the room?" A bright smile crossed Oliver's face.

"Of course! Come, come! We have much to see!" As Oliver pulled him along, Alex had one more quip to make.

"I suddenly feel like I'm in the Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory..." Matt chuckled, as Alex couldn't have been more right, and followed the two out.

* * *

"D**n git, taking away my charge...!" Arthur snarled as he, Anghel, and Lukas searched for a spell to open the mirror again. It had been a few hours since Alex had been kidnapped and already morning. Alfred yawned as he took the stairs to the basement, bringing food and drinks for the three who had stayed up all night.

"Dudes, you should get some rest." he said, blinking tiredly, "I know this may not make much sense, but I get the feeling the 2P!s won't hurt Alex. Oliver may have a special connection to him like you do, Arthur, and if the other two looked regretful, then Alex must have done something to touch them. They won't let him get hurt either." Arthur whirled around, Alfred flinching at the glare in his eyes, one the superpower hadn't seen in a _long_ time.

"I can't just do _nothing_! I may have lost you and the other colonies, but I'm not losing Alex! He's a hurt boy and there's no telling what those f***ing 2P!s will do!" Arthur's eyes were filled with tears as his outburst began to subside, "I've become very protective of him, just like you are with your States! There's no reason why I wouldn't worry for him!" Alfred didn't looked shocked at this, surprisingly, despite the glare he was getting. Ignoring it, he nodded and put the tray on the ground.

"I know what you mean, but you have to trust him. Alex can handle himself, even if he is in the 2P!World. But I'm a hypocrite, as I worry about my States all the time. Also, I want to ask you something, Arthur." Alfred met his eyes, "If you worry so much for Alex, did you ever worry for me? For Leon, for Advik? For Mattie, for Jett?" Alfred, after seeing Arthur's eyes widen at his words but no sound come out, turned away.

"Just as I thought. You're more worried for a boy you just met than those of us who had been with you for at least a hundred years or more."

"Alfred-!" The American ignored him as he went up the stairs. All was silent.

"..." Lukas and Anghel, who had heard and seen everything, weren't sure what to say.

"...I worried just as much about them as I worry now for Alex, didn't I..?" Arthur asked himself aloud, almost in a whisper, "Or is Alfred right? Am I that horrible a caretaker?"

"You weren't that bad." Lukas told him, "But your people we. You loved them more than the world itself, but your people weren't as kind. I remember such a time as where they all wanted your attention so much they would fight with each other."

"Speaking of attention, maybe that's what's happening here." Anghel spoke up, "Alfred might be jealous of the attention you're giving Alex, which is why he said that."

"Then why does it hurt so much?"

"Because it's from someone you love, Arthur. The most hurtful words come from those that you love, like Alfred." Lukas said, knowing that all too well from the other Nordics, especially from the wars between Berwald and Matthias.

"Then how do I fix it?"

"Apologize. Tell him that you cared as much for him and the colonies as you do for Alex, and that you would love them all equally."

"Right." Arthur nodded with renewed confidence and ran up the stairs.

"...You do realize there's more to Alfred's words than that, right?" Anghel mused.

"Yes, but being as stubborn as they are, Arthur nor Alfred would believe me. Honestly..." Lukas sighed and Anghel smirked.

"You're a hypocrite yourself, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Why, you and Matthias, of course!" In response, Lukas grabbed his friend's tie and began choking him. There was _no way_ he was in love with Matthias like Arthur was with Alfred! What horrible ideas Anghel had...

* * *

 _ **Oh, I just LOVE torturing the characters! And first appearance of Flying Chocolate Bunny! Also, here are a few notes:**_

 _ **Leon = Hong Kong**_

 _ **Jett = Australia**_

 _ **Advik = India**_

 _ **Andres = 2P!Spain**_

 _ **Anyway, read & review!**_


	12. Appearance of the Assassin

Savior Spy

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, just a quick note here. Before the mirror has been upstairs, but in the events of trying to get Alex back, Arthur and the 1P!s have moved their's into the basement. Anyway, here is the story.**

* * *

"Alex, this is Francois! I believe he was the one you tied up using the slingshot, correct?"

"Yeah, I remember that blank face." Francois glared at the boy, who smirked. Alex wasn't going to get hurt as long as Oliver, Allan, and Matt were around, and he knew it. So did Francois, where he made no move against the child.

" _Oui_ , and I remember you. It have to admit, that was some quick thinking." Alex smiled, but then it fell as he thought back.

"How's the man with the ponytail? If I killed him, I didn't mean to..."

"Fine. Unconscious with a concussion, but fine." Allan told him, "Why do you care about Zao, anyway?"

"I don't want to kill anyone. Knock them out, sure, but I'm not a killer. At least, not deliberately."

"Then you must be an expert in not killing if you managed to not do it while hitting my brother in the head with a bowling ball." Kuro, who had been watching from another room, came into the living room.

"Alex, this is Kuro, Zao's brother." Oliver introduced, "Zao's in the room Kuro came out of and still recovering, if you want to see him." Kuro crossed his arms, glaring at the boy.

"He won't be allowed to see him, not after what he did."

"Kuro-!"

"Leave it be." Alex interrupted, meeting Kuro's glare, "He's protective of his brother and thinks I might make another harmful move. I'm not surprised, even though I don't have a sibling myself. And aren't you the one that worked with the Italian to get at me?"

"Yes, before you tried to give us broken noses." Despite his emotionless voice, Alex could tell what Kuro was feeling.

"Sorry, but I did what I had to to survive. I'll accept your wishes, but when he wakes up, tell Zao I'm sorry." A flicker of surprise passed through Kuro's eyes before they went blank again. He turned and left, going back into the other room and closing the door behind him.

"I would suggest not getting him angry." Matt said, "He's a cannibal and won't hesitate to make you his next meal if you anger him." Alex was surprised at the cannibal part, but made no comment on it.

"I don't intend to, but I was serious on apologizing. I didn't mean to hurt his brother that much if he's been out for a day now."

"Almost a day." Francois corrected, "It's almost 7 in the morning."

"Speaking of morning, would you like some breakfast?" Oliver offered.

"I guess..." Alex followed the man into the kitchen, noting a few things. One: no burn marks around the stove or other cooking appliances, indicating Oliver didn't burn his cooking. Two: Everything was in pink and baby blues. Three, there were confections all over the place, mostly cupcakes but other desserts too.

"Do you have anything to eat besides dessert?"

"I made some pancakes." Matt offered, going over to the counter to grab them.

"I could make some fish and chips right quick!" Oliver said.

"Sorry, but I've only got tofu burgers." Allan shrugged, taking one of the said burgers out of his jacket and eating it; Alex wasn't going to ask how he could do that. Francois didn't offer anything, leaving Alex with two choices.

"I think I'll take the pancakes." Oliver pouted as Matt smirked.

* * *

"Hmm?" Lukas let go of a choking Anghel to glance up, having heard something. Looking down, he saw a capsule on the floor. It wasn't unusual for Arthur to leave things lying around, but this was stranger than most. Lukas picked it up, curious. After recovering, Anghel also went to look.

"What- *cough* -do you think- *cough* -that is?" asked the Romanian, rubbing his tie-burned neck.

"I'm not-" Before either could do anything, one side of the pellet opened and sprayed gas into their faces. They covered their watering eyes and coughing mouths, Lukas having dropped the capsule.

"Tear Gas!" hissed the Norwegian through his coughing. Their heads jerked up when they heard someone run down the stairs. With their watering eyes, they couldn't see a thing and had no idea if it was an intruder or not. The person rushed past them and there was the tell-tale flash from the mirror. It was somehow working again, most likely having been only blocked by a temporary spell. How could they not have seen that? Well, it was _Oliver_ they were dealing with, after all.

Stumbling up the stairs, looking for help, the two were met by another person. This one was kind and dabbed at their eyes with a napkin. Before their eyes could water again, they could see it was Matthew.

"Thank goodness you're both awake!" he said, "Everyone else was knocked out by this blond, blue-eyed guy who broke in except for me. I didn't spot him until he ran down the stairs, which was too late. It's events like this that make me wish I wasn't so invisible, but also happy that I am." Matthew then wiped a wet towel at their eyes, helping to clear the tear gas, but not by much. The Canadian frowned, then left them by the kitchen table while going over to the sink.

"Brace yourselves!" he warned before turning on the faucet and switching to the sprayer, where he directed it at their faces. They sputtered and hacked, but allowed it, as they knew it would help. Once that was done, they stripped off their shirts and hats, as those were the only other places that could have been contaminated by the gas. Lukas also removed his cross pin as Anghel looked around. His jaw dropped as he saw that Alfred, Matthias, Arthur, and Francis had been felled.

"That human did all of this?!" he gasped. Matthew nodded.

"Yes. Did he manage to get through the mirror?"

"Unfortunately." Lukas took the wet towel from before and began cleaning his pin, "I have the feeling that the man has the same goal we do."

"You mean-?" The quiet man nodded.

"He's also after Alex. We don't have time to wake the others and if he could do this to us, there's no telling what else he can do. We need to go after him."

"Right." both Anghel and Matthew nodded, following him as they rushed downstairs. They entered the mirror with a flash, soon coming out the other side. The door opposite them was cracked and open. It had most likely caused a bit of noise, but where were the 2Ps? Quietly, they peeked out. They were upstairs, but still no noise. Pressing a finger to his lips, Lukas warned them to be careful before they moved on. As Oliver's house was just a different colored version of Arthur's, they knew their way around and were soon at the banister. Looking downstairs, they were surprised at what they saw.

Scenario: most likely hearing the door break, the 2P!NA Twins and Francois had went to check, only to be knocked out. Matthew pointed to a grenade-shaped item resting between the men, mouthing 'sleep grenade.' That explained how some of the strongest 2P!s were out like lights, at least. Hearing some sounds from the kitchen, they continued down and peeked inside. What they saw surprised them as much as finding the others out cold did.

Alex and Oliver were off to the side, Alex helping Oliver deal with the red seeping through the pink man's shirt while keeping an eye on the other two in the room. The man Matthew had described was there, facing off against Kuro. The blond had Matt's hockey stick and was using it against Kuro's katana, but there was a noticable bulge in his pocket that indicated a gun; he knew a katana was useless in a fight against a gun, surely, so why was he fighting evenly? To their surprise, whenever the two circled each other, Kuro always tried to put himself in between Alex and the man. It was strange for the 1P!s to see this, but not unlikely. It seemed Alex had allies in the 2P!s already. Either that or Kuro wanted Alex to himself so he could kill him. After the humiliation the young Brit made them go through, the latter was more likely.

Seeing a chance, Matthew pulled out his own hockey stick and cracked it over the other man's head. The blond stumbled, but didn't go down. At this close distance, Matthew could see a strange scar on the man's neck, a very straight one. But then he had to block a kick to the man, one strong enough to make Matthew stumble. Being a nation and one used to superstrength (Alfred and Ivan, for example) the man must have been strong for a human. Thanks to Matthew's distraction, Kuro was able to disarm the man, but not for long. It was obvious the scarred blond had experience with martial arts, as he was also able to disarm Kuro and Matthew with only his hands. He then pulled his gun and out and trained it on Alex. He was right to do so, as everyone froze. Everyone except Alex.

"Don't try bluffing." snapped the boy, "I know you won't hurt me and why you're here, but you should be dead. I saw you die before my own eyes." The blond never took his eyes away from the other nations.

"Say what you want, little Alex, but I am here to help." His voice had no trace of an accent in it, which was strange to the nations. Everyone had a trace, at least, and the nations could always perceive it. Maybe this guy was the best of the best at it, though.

"Still doesn't explain why a dead man has come to save a boy from his insane-yet-kind kidnappers. There was no reason for you to shoot Oliver!"

"He had a weapon and would most likely attack me if I hadn't."

"Just a knife!" Oliver whimpered as Alex pressed more on the wounds to keep them from bleeding, "If you had just calmly stated why you were here, then there would be no need for violence!"

"I could take no chances, little Alex. Now, will you please come with me?"

"After all you did?! H*ll no!" The man, who Alex seemed to know well, sighed, almost regretfully.

"Then you have given me no choice." he turned his gun on the others. As they knew they, along with Oliver, would just revive if they died, they knew they could take the man down. Just as Kuro and Matthew were ready to pounce, Alex's voice rang out.

"No! Yassen, you b*****d, don't you dare!" So _that_ was the man's name, "They're innocents!"

"I am sure you are lying. And did you not care about them before?" Alex's face flushed.

"I don't want anyone to die, Yassen. Let them go and I'll come with you."

"Good." Alex stood hesitantly, not wanting Oliver to bleed to death, but before another choice could be made, the gun was knocked out of Yassen's hand from behind by a flying knife. From the back door stood Luciano and the other 2P!s who had come over.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Lutz commented. Even if he tried to fight back, Yassen assumed that the rest of them probably had weapons, so he quietly surrendered, putting his hands behind his head. Viktor went over to subdue him, followed by his sisters Anastasia and Katya, one more hesitant than the other. The rest of the 2P!s filled the kitchen.

" _Bambino_?" Alex, who had crouched back down to take care of Oliver, looked up to see Flavio hovering over him. Not knowing the man, it was natural for the boy's eyes to narrow.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Flavio crouched to Alex's level.

"I'm Flavio, Luciano's brother. I'm a bit of a fashionista, but I want to help Oliver just like you do." Alex glanced to the other Italian, who was grabbing his knife. The boy recognized him as the other man besides Kuro who had been after Alex and, with the similarities between him and Flavio, guessed he was Luciano.

"Then do you know where the bandages are?" Nodding, Flavio stood and went to get them. The others kept their distance, conversing.

"So you managed to get through the mirror?" Kuro asked the 1P!s after he and Matthew had gotten their own weapons back. Anghel and Lukas had also revealed themselves, so the three nodded in agreement to the Japanese man's question.

"Temporary blocker, but we didn't realize that until we were attacked."

"I see. I'm sure you can handle yourselves from here, so I am going back to see my brother."

"Wait." Matthew grabbed his arm, getting his attention.

"What?" snapped Kuro, jerking his arm away.

"Why did you protect Alex?" The black-haired man was silent.

"...He respected my wishes that I didn't want him going near my brother, and yet he said sorry. He felt remorse for what he did, as if he didn't mean to do it. I tried to kill him, and yet he was the one apologizing. I was compelled to protect him after that, especially when I saw Yassen injure Oliver."

"Thanks." Matthew said, "You can go now." Kuro left without another word.

"Man... Who ran us over with a steamroller...?" Groans came from the other room, indicating that the others were waking up at last.

"Should we leave?" Anghel asked.

"I don't think so. With Yassen here, he could easily break out and kidnap Alex, like he was planning. We also need to take Alex back, like we had promised Arthur."

"Then you're going to have to wait on that." They all jumped when they saw Klaus. The quiet man (more so than Matthew, even) smiled as he continued, "I don't think Oliver will want to give Alex up. He didn't sound like he wanted to over the phone."

"Can't he share the boy with Arthur?"

"Probably not. The bad trait about the Englands is that they're clingy to people they love, friends _and_ family."

"He also thought you b*st*rds were mortal. What's up with that?" Luci had also come over, handling a knife. They knew it was to make sure there wasn't any more 'funny business.'

"Alex knows about the nations, he knows we're immortal, but doesn't know that we can revive." Anghel explained quietly, so Alex wouldn't overhear, "I'm not we should tell him yet. He's had a hectic two days and needs to rest."

"He'll want to know, though." Lukas pointed out, "He doesn't want secrets kept from him."

"And we don't want secrets kept from us." Luci added, "What is it about him that makes him so strange?" The 1P!s shook their heads.

"We don't know, but we do know some things." Matthew said, "He has scars and he was a spy." This shocked the 2P!s.

"A kid spy?!" hissed Klaus, "Who is insane enough to do that?!"

"His own government, apparently." Lukas' eyes darkened, "If we're going to help him, then there can't be any secrets."

"Then we're going to tell him everything and hope he responds in the same?" Luci asked. Lukas nodded. It was at that point that Flavio came back with the bandages. Grabbing Andres' arm and dragging him with the Italian, they went over to Alex. There were smiles and a few chuckles, making it feel almost like there hadn't been any danger minutes before. Almost like everything was normal. But when you're surrounded by nations, 1P & 2P, nothing is ever normal. But they could hope and dream, couldn't they?

* * *

 ** _More notes:_**

 ** _Anastasia = 2P!Belarus_**

 ** _Katya = 2P!Ukraine_**

 ** _Klaus = 2P!Prussia_**

 ** _Alex not knowing the nations can revive is going to be an important plot point later on. I also researched on the tear gas part, but if I made a mistake, tell me! Also, read & review!_**

 ** _EDIT: Sorry for the confusion, but I just deleted a few ANs and it registered it as updated. Nothing to worry about!_**


End file.
